


Icarus Fall

by QueenPotatos



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, I don't advise to read this alone when sad already, Like, M/M, This kind of have a Game of Thrones vibes, Tragedy, War, Winged!RIn, With violence blood and deaths, a lot more battle than I first imagined and wanted to, also a bit of SM/biting kink, also an unexpected Vision of Escaflowne, star-crossed lovers, this have a really high level of angst, this is war and a lot of characters die, watermage!Haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPotatos/pseuds/QueenPotatos
Summary: Iwatobi and Samezuka had always been at war, as far as Haruka could remember. Yet it didn't matter when he was thirteen and met Rin, a boy just like him but living on the other side, a boy gifted with beautiful and majestic white wings. Seven years later they reunited once again, but as enemies on the battlefield. As soon as their eyes met again their faith and loyalty to their respective kingdom tottered more than once.Between two kind of love they would have to choose a path, without ever looking back : duty or love?Haruka already knew war was never simple and always cruel. But he had no idea love could be worse.





	Icarus Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adora/gifts).



> To Adora : I loved all your prompts but I stick with this one. I wished I had time to write a bit of all but as you will see you stimulated my creativity and so this story is so much longer than I first anticipated.  
> I really think we are the only ones who would fully enjoy the sick idea I came with, just know I had a lot of fun writing it, and that it was really challenging.  
> But I still feel a little bit dead inside, but just a little.
> 
> For the others : this is gonna hurt.  
> Also this isn't betad, and I've edit all I could but I know there's a typo or two that I couldn't find on my 3xth reading so...sorry, I'll try to edit asap but I know me, I never will.
> 
> Side Note before you read : In this story Rin is the equivalent of a Draconians in vision of Escaflowne.

 

* * *

 

**Icarus Fall**

 

 

The first time Haruka saw him, he remembered it clearly, was the night of the Moon.

 

It was a festival during spring equinox, celebrating the Gods when the moon was full and brighter than any time of the year. People were in the streets, dancing and drinking, singing songs. This year was special, Iwatobi also celebrated the end of the war : during the last battle the Knights of the Rock, the city military elites, had won against their deadly enemies. They had captured their King and executed him just a couple of hours ago in front of curious eyes and all the monarchy. Haruka had to watch, his father forced him. He would be part of the Knighthood when time came, he should start to get used to the blood, to death, he told him. Haruka hated it.

 

Along with his friends, Kisumi the blacksmith’s son and Makoto the Prince of the Kingdom, Haruka escaped his parents’ supervisions. During the festival the adults were too absorbed by the numerous fires set around the castle or too drunk to notice their moves. Kisumi had an idea being his head; there was a woman taking a bath, naked, in a small pond just outside the walls and he wanted to see her again. Haruka never understood why they had to risk their lives and their parents’ fury for a pair of bottom and breast, but Kisumi was a thirteen year old man just like them, and so he had needs, that was his sole explanation.

 

“Despite the trees, the moonlight reflects on the water perfectly. There’s also a small waterfall, Haru. You can’t miss that!”

 

That was why Haruka had accepted to go with them in the end.

 

“You really are a water mage.” Kisumi joked.

 

Haruka ignored his last provokation, not understanding what his magical ability had to do with anything - Kisumi could control Iron and Makoto plants but they didn’t make a fuss about it.

 

They sneaked out of the walls with astounding easiness, which told a lot about the city’s deplorable defenses. They had just won a very long battle after all so everyone had loosened their vigilance. If Haruka was in the enemy shoes he would attack right now, he thought, that would be the best moment.

 

Kisumi brought them almost half an hour away from the walls, in the depth of a forest. The place was safe, he reassured them, and had been for a couple of nights - it appeared it was not Kisumi’s first sneak out to the pond. The boys hid behind a oak’s trunk when they were asked to. Kisumi put a finger in front of his mouth, and showed where to look.

 

There was, indeed, a woman in the pond, naked. She was washing her long auburn hair, unaware of their presences. She looked young, in her mid twenties or a little bit older no more and she was indeed gorgeous. Kisumi was peeping behind the trunk, his cheeks all reddened while Makoto was too embarrassed to gaze at anything other that his feet. Haruka’s eyes were for the water only. Kisumi had been right on something, the moon was entirely reflecting on the surface, its round regular white form illuminated the pond and everything that was emerged in. It enlightened _him_.

 

It was a boy nearly their age, his hair red like the woman and his eyes lost in front of him, facing the waterfall. The boy and the woman shared similar traits, Haruka concluded they were from the same family, mother and son perhaps. He was naked as well and swam to the middle of the pond to join the woman. He stopped when his body reached the centre of the moon’s reflexion on the water. Haruka didn’t know why, maybe the water in the pond told him, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of the boy, as if something incredible was about to happen.

 

The woman put both of her hands on the boy’s shoulders and kissed his head. At that moment a pair of while wild wings appeared from the boys back, making everyone gasped - Kisumi even fell on the floor.

 

“Wha-wha-wha-what is th-th-this???” Makoto stammered.

 

“Wings! It’s the doomed people!” Kisumi yelled.

 

“They are called Draconians,” Haruka corrected them, “And they might have heard you.”

 

Haruka had only seen men with wings in books; he had always thought they were a legend. The boy’s white wings were so big, so white, so majestic; he could easily fly up in the sky with those, disappear, go wherever he wanted whenever he wanted. He would have envied him if Haruka wasn’t to stunned by such beauty to think of anything else. Makoto and Kisumi were long gone when he realized the boy was staring back. Fire met water, and in his red eyes Haruka didn’t see anything but pain and sorrow, anger and tiredness. And there, hidden in a part of this red iris, there was also something else that took his breath away.

 

He barely felt Makoto taking his arms and bringing him back to the castle. He didn’t remember anything than the boy’s wings and his eyes when he woke up the next day.

 

Rin, his name was Rin. The water whispered his name to him. His name was Rin.

  
***

The next days Haruka spent his time in the library, reading every books he could about the winged people. There were a lot of bedtime stories and legends but only the oldest books talked about them seriously. These books were written in the old langage, the one only his parents knew how to read.

 

“Why do you want me to read this one?” Her mother asked him at night, when Haruka presented her his wish.

 

“Because I want to know about the Draconians.”

 

“But why so suddenly?” She smiled as she caressed his hair.

 

“I saw one yesterday.”

 

Her mother’s hand froze in his hair. “Really? Where?”

 

“In the pond, behind the woods south of the walls.” He told her honestly. He knew they had misbehaved, and was ready to be grounded because it was worth it. When she didn’t reply, Haruka got worried the wrongs were worse than he first esteemed. “Are you upset?”

 

“No, not at all.” She replied after a while. She kissed his forehead and went back to her chambers where his father was waiting for her.

  
***

Haruka came back every nights to the pond alone, but he never saw the winged boy. The water told him they had stopped coming by but Haruka was stubborn. There was something indefinable, making his legs walk on their own to the place he had first seen him. He needed to see them again, he needed to see the wings.

 

On the fifth night his prayers were answered. He walked to the pond, his toes flirting with the water until his voice interrupted him.

 

“You can’t go there.”

 

Haruka didn’t move. The next second there was a blade under his throat.

 

“What are you doing here?” the boy asked.

 

Haruka refused to answer, he wouldn’t have known what to say anyway. What was he really doing here? Sure the place was safe after the last battle, but it was still the middle of the night in a foreign wood, and Haruka owned no weapon to protect himself.

 

The blade brushed past his jugular. “Tell me.” The boy pressed.

 

“I wanted to see your wings again.”

 

Haruka felt the hand holding the knife tightened until it fell on the boy’s side. “So you’re the boy who saw us.”

 

Haruka turned around to meet the boy’s eyes, burning red despite the lack of light. “Are you Rin?”

 

The boy frowned and took a step back. “How do you know my name?”

 

“The water told me.”

 

Rin didn’t seem surprised, to Haruka’s disappointment. When he had first told about his powers to Makoto, he had almost passed out. Most people gifted with magical powers could control an element but hearing its voice was only reserved to the elites.

 

“Did you tell anyone you saw my wings?”

 

“Why are you asking?”

 

Rin hid the knife under his belt, lowering his defense; Haruka saw his shoulders loosened a bit as he walked closer to the pond. “Because the knights of Iwatobi have been chasing us again, even though we withdrew to the shore.”

 

“Why would they chase you because of your wings? Is that because you’re cursed people?”

 

“You told them!” Rin said; and Haruka couldn’t refute his words. He felt the weight of Rin’s gaze on him and a knot formed in his belly. He was responsible for their misery...because he told his mother about Rin.

 

Rin looked utterly upset; he was about to walk away when Haruka hold him back, grasping his wrist, “Wait!” he yelled, but at this moment a fireball brushed past his cheek and ended up in the pond.

 

“I was sent here to kill you,” Rin informed him as he walked away from him. “I wanted to know why you came here every nights before silencing you to death. But if the knights of Iwatobi already know about me then it is no use. We have to move again. Tell your leaders that we are leaving, and that they shouldn’t try to hunt us down.”

 

Haruka watched him leave behind the trees, watched his back where he first saw his wings until he couldn’t see him anymore. The next morning, when Haruka woke up there was a white feather on top of his blanket.

 

He didn't return to the pond until years later.

 

* * *

 

 

Haruka joined the knighthood when he turned fifteen. His magic skills were unmatched, even compared to his mentors, and during meetings he proved himself to be a fine strategist. He spent all his time practicing his spells and swordplay or locked in the library. Sometimes his father would ask what took most of his attention, so much that he forgot to sleep or eat; Haruka never confessed it was because of his will to find out more about the Draconians. It had been two years, and the winged boy of the pond had never once left his mind. Rin’s furious eyes burned him at night, he still resented himself for causing his people more trouble than necessary.

 

He took his first command at sixteen, won his first battle at seventeen. Soon he joined his father in the military council; his friendship with the King’s son was made in good use and Haruka became, at eighteen, the youngest member of the Knight of the Rock, the finest order of Knight of Iwatobi, protector of the Royal Family. He was the prodigy of the whole Kingdom, and even if everyone praised him he hated this position. The only consolation he found was that it was always better than being in Makoto’s shoes.

 

Life then got easier, routine settled in during a couple of years. Everything was doing well, a little bit too well even. Haruka brushed through the water’s surface of the fountain in the Castle’s entrance, still and taimed, he couldn’t feel any perturbation. Whatever it meant, the calm before the storm or the dullness and boresome his future life would be, none of the proposition pleased him. After all, the Kingdom was flourishing and its people happy; Haruka should be glad and proud of what his predecessors had sacrificed to bring Iwatobi to this state of grace, but he wouldn’t have mind a bit of action nonetheless.

 

His pleads were answered during the night; a patrol burst into his room, breathless.

 

“Lord Nanase! Please follow us!”

 

They brought him to the rampart; Haruka stared at the horizon where a thick coil of smoke could be seen from the South. This wasn’t good news; South was where the Samezuka tribes had lived before they were forced out by their knights. It could only be a vagabond, or an ignorant fool making a fire to warm his bones, but Haruka knew better. This was no ordinary smoke. It smelt of vengeance and asked for blood.

 

“Send a scout.” He ordered. They needed to be quick before the smoke could be seen by the people and revived years of traumas.

 

A couple of days later the scout’s head returned without its body. The poor man had an arrow stuck in the middle of his forehead with a declaration of war signed by the Samezuka tribe.

 

“It’s the same thing all over again!”

 

The council planned a special meeting to discuss the latest devastating news. The problem was the placement of their most followed commercial route, which cut in between Samezuka’s holy place and destroyed, little by little, the ecosystem and displeased their gods. Both factions had been fighting against each others for decades, and the problem had never been settled for good.

 

“Samezuka is a proud nation, they will never surrender; their tenacity have nothing left to prove.”

 

“We have a fair advantage in number and technology. There is no need for further discussion. Let’s wait for their first move and we will show them how great Iwatobi shines!”

 

Haruka listened to their words, sending glances to his father and Makoto once or twice. He knew everyone must be doing the same, looking at him expectantly. The only thing they could fear lied in what they had seen five years ago in the pond, the boy gifted with a pair of wings. Why were they all so scared of Draconians? They had no proof that Rin had come back for now, yet secretly Haruka wished he could see him again, and his white, majestic wings.

 

 ***

It only took Samezuka a week to besiege the city. From every spots of the ramparts large coils of smoke encircled them. They had surrounded them with fire, cutting their supplies routes and obscuring the sky to stop the sun rays from making their harvests grow. Despite his magic Haruka’s rain couldn’t stop the blaze, the fire might come from a equality gifted mage. Soon Haruka realized they wouldn’t be able to defeat them without a fight; they couldn’t risk starvation and illness to break their doors.

 

The Knights of the Rock took the lead of the first assault, with Haruka in the first row.

 

“As soon as the fire comes into few I’ll create an opening,” he told his men. “It won’t last forever so be quick.”

 

The cavalry rode first, and everyone followed Haruka as he anhillied the fire rows with his magic. Behind the smoke they found no enemy, only arid grounds with no traces of grass or life, Samezuka had burnt down everything to ashes. Soon in the distance Haruka faintly heard a piercing sound; as he squinted to adjust his sight he saw a brown line in the horizon. It was Samezuka’s cavalry and their war cries, ready to swoop down on them.

 

From now on the two nations fought to death. Haruka killed more men than he had had in his entire life, he stopped counting when one almost ripped his arm off. Samezuka warriors seemed from another age and yet their movements were perfectly coordinate, their scythes sharper than their long swords, beheaded Iwatobi soldiers as easily as their wives cutting butter to make pies. They wore no armor but who needed one when nothing could touch you? Their lightness made them more agile and quicker than any knights of Iwatobi.

 

The people sitting in the Council were fools. Winning against these men weren’t going to be an easy walk in the park.

 

Yet they managed, with the force of numbers and Haruka’s magic spells, after a couple of hours of battle and thousand of deaths the enemy beated a retraite. Haruka let a sigh escape his lips, more than happy to have gone through this first battle in one piece. He dropped his guard, and the enemy chose this perfect moment to strike. An arrow found its way into his horse’s leg and the poor animal ran wild until it dismounted its rider. Haruka rolled on the  ground, his armor covered with a mix of dust and ashes and blood, his sword a feet away from his grip. A man was on top of him before he had the chance to get on his feet. He dodges the first blow and punched the man, making him lose his balance. He managed to roll on top of him, took the small knife hidden in his belt and was ready to kill his assailant when he looked at him in the eyes.

 

They were red like wildfire. Red just like Rin’s.

 

His blade diverted from Rin’s head to end its course on the ground, cutting through his left cheek in the process. Haruka couldn't believe his eyes, or what he had just done. After all these years he had longed to see the boy from the pond again, but he never wished their meeting would turn out this way.

 

“Haruka!! Where are you?!!”

 

He could hear at least a dozen of knights looking for him. Rin was alone, at Haruka’s mercy. Yet he couldn’t do anything but look at him.

 

“Go,” he murmured, “And never come back.”

 

When the others found him Rin had gone on his horse, they could see his back riding South to where their camp should be.

 

“Should we ran after him?” Ikuya asked him.

 

Haruka shook his head. It was probably a mistake, but it felt it was the only right thing to do. Haruka had just repaid his debt.

  
***

The shock of the first cadavers coming back from the battlefield sent waves of panic in the city. They were enough food supplies for a year but people were already anxious. What if the horror of the last war came back? What if this nightmare started all over again? It didn’t help that, it was whispered in the streets a young Knight of the Rock had spared an enemy’s life, an enemy with red flaming hair.

 

Haruka didn’t care about rumors, but his father did. He summoned him the night the news broke, and bore a serious and disappointed look on his face. He brought him to the hospital wings where hundreds of men were being taken care of for burns.

 

“The man you saved, he is the one who started the fire, burned all these men, left his mark on their skin until the day they’ll die.” His father told him as they passed in between the raw of the sicks. “He terrorized them, some called him a demon, a real monster. They said he had craziness in his eyes.”

 

Haruka hold his hand in front of his nose. The smell of rotten flesh was unbearable. His father then brought him to the yard where they disposed of the corpses they could retired of the battlefield. There were also all the wives and children of the ones who had fallen.

 

“He had probably killed most of those men too. I want you to go to their families, and tell them why you spare that monster.”

 

“I’ll do it if you allowed me to take these women to the other side and see the piles of corpse their loved husbands had killed.” Haruka replied, to his father’s astonishment.

 

“Haruka, this is an insubordination.” He warned him.

 

“I know. I refuse to obey. You’re only doing this to humiliate me, to save your ass in front of the council when everyone will have heard what I did. But this won’t make their husbands come back to life, nor ease their pains.” Haruka turned his heels and walked back inside, ignoring the look of despite his father gave him. “I’ll take care of the burns during my night duties, and I’ll accept gladly with resiliation from the Knight of the Rock. Now if you would excuse me...”

 

Haruka did as he said and only came back before dawn to his bedroom to rest at least for a couple of hours before a new day strated.

 

“You took your time.”

 

Haruka closed to door abruptly when he didn’t recognize the voice. His hand was already on the hilt of his sword before he turned around.

 

“I can’t believe it’s so easy to go through your defenses. If it was only for me you’ll all be dead already.”

 

His eyes fell on white feathers floating in his room. Rin sat on the window frame, his legs stretched and his arms nonchalantly supporting him from behind. The only thing that hadn’t changed from the boy from the pond was the fire in his eyes and his red hair. His soft trait had hardened during the years, his bones and muscles had grown and transformed the child into a man. On his cheekbone Haru could see where his blade had cut him, the blood hadn’t been washed properly, letting him wonder if Rin even made it to home before flying here.

 

And the wings, of course. They looked even whiter and softer than in his memories. The sight took his breath away. He had to compose himself, and quick, before Rin took the opportunity to finish him while he was dozing off.

 

Rin saw the fascination he had for his wings. “You said you wanted to see them once more, isn’t it right?” He said. “Here you go.”

 

Haruka took a few steps toward them, lifted his arm only to stop a centimetre away. “Can I touch them?”

 

Rin shrugged, then looked away. “Why not?”

 

It felt even better than in his own dreams. The feathers were softer than anything, softer than silk or velvet, it was like nothing he had touched before.

 

“You’re not afraid of them?”

 

Rin’s inquiry took him by surprise. “Why would I? They are beautiful.”

 

He saw Rin smile bitterly. “You’re a weirdo.”

 

Haruka sent him a dark look, and a reminder that he still had his sword at hand reach.

 

“Ha! Don’t take it badly. I’m just not used to people liking my wings. Only my sister loves them.”

 

“Why did you come here?” Haruka asked. Because, as thankful as he was for Rin to have answer his five year old wish to see the white wings again, it did not explain why now, and there was still a good chance Rin would burst the entire castle or kill him on the spot.

 

Rin smiled, his fingers retraced the scar Haruka left on his cheek. “Nothing really. I just wanted to thank you for sparing me.”

 

Haruka relaxed, his hands fell on his side. “You don’t have to. We’re even now.”

 

“What’s your name, by the way?”

 

The question took Haruka’s aback; he could barely imagine Rin had gone through all that trouble just to hear a name and to thank him.

 

“It’s Haruka. Nanase Haruka.”

 

“I’ve heard of Lord Nanase. My father hated him.”

 

Haruka chuckled, thinking of the last conversation he had with his father; he couldn’t agree more with Rin’s father; he was a respectable man in the military but his methods were too extreme for his son.

 

There was a sort of sweet melancholy in Rin’s smiles that made Haru wonder where it came from. With all his emotions easily displayed in front of his enemy Rin was a complete mystery. The more Haruka found out about him, the more question aroused his curiosity and the more he wanted to know him. If only they had been born in a world without wars perhaps they could have been friends. Rin could have told him how to fly, how to get away from here.

 

The sky was getting orange and pink, sun was slowly getting up. “I have to go before the Old one found I slept elsewhere again.” He told Haruka. “Next time we see each other it will be on the battlefield.”

 

“Why? We have more men, we clearly have the advantage.” Haruka debated. “You’re running to your death.”

 

“But we have no other choice. You took what was our, our sacred lands; the very last of us, the children and the women, will fight until our last breathe to get it back.”

 

Before he could add anything Rin jumped out of the window and flew in the air. Haruka watched the white wings until they disappeared from his view.

  
***

Samezuka kept attacking relentlessly for a month. Haruka spotted Rin on the battlefield once or twice and always chose to go on an opposite direction. Each time he saw his silhouette being attacked his heartbeat flickered. He remembered his sad smile and the fire in his eyes, reading to burn everything into ashes. He wouldn’t stand to witness his fall if it were to happen. Just like during the first battle, Haruka was sure he would try to save him, and he wasn’t sure he liked this idea. Even if he was now more a god of war than a inoffensive man, Rin still remained the winged boy from the pond to him, and there was still that part of him who had been captivated from the start by Rin’s existence and stood in awe in front of such beauty. Rin was unique, and too precious to be killed for a stupid war. He needed to find a way to stop this madness.

 

But now that he had been banned from the council there was nothing Haruka could do to inflect Iwatobi’s policy. His hands had been tied by none but his father.

 

Hopefully most of his men esteemed him deerely for all he did for them, on the battlefield and even after when he took care of their wounds. Water had an healing ability that Haruka had yet to mastered, but he was far from being a novice. At least, he could make the pain go away. Their devotion was Haruka’s biggest treasure.

 

“As soon as I am King I’ll make sure you sit at the Council again, and that you will never ever have to leave.” Makoto confessed. He was tired of war just like him, and shared the same ideal; yet was just as powerless as Haruka. They did not have the power to change the future yet.

 

* * *

 

Haruka didn’t see Rin during their last battle. He didn’t, because for the first time since the war started the enemy hurt him from the very beginning. An arrow pierced his defense and lodged itself in his shoulder, forbidding him to use his sword. He fell off his horse and disappeared in the dust with none of his men noticing his absence. A couple of horses rode on him, breaking his ribs one by one. He was lucky none hit his skull or he would have been dead on the spot. Haruka couldn’t breathe. Another man fall on top of him and then it was the end. He felt his inside being torn apart by the horses hoofs and passed out from pain and blood loss from internal injuries.

 

When he woke up he couldn’t move a muscle. Everything was painful, even the light forced him to close his eyes once more. He didn’t recognize the place he was in. There were sand colored tissue forming a tent, the palm of his hands were resting on straw. A woman was talking, trying to give him something to eat but his mouth wouldn’t open. He lost consciousness again.

 

“Haruka...Haruka...wake up.”

 

When he opened his eyes he was twelve year old again. Rin was his young self as well, his white wings behind his back, his eyes looking at him expectantly. “Ah! Took your time. Come with me! I’ll show you how to fly!”

 

They were standing on his window frame, alone in the world. Rin took his hands and only then Haruka realized he, too, was gifted with white wings. He gasped when he saw them, touched them to see if they were as soft as Rin’s. He felt tears slowly falling from his eyes. Rin smiled softly in front of such raw and pure emotions.

 

“Shall we go?”

 

They both jumped at the same time, and for the first time in his entire life, Haruka flied.

 

“Haruka...Haruka…”

 

A woman’s voice took him out of sleep. He wanted to curse.

 

“Is that your name?”

 

Haruka opened his eyes at last, only to meet fire, Rin’s fire...what was he doing here? Why did he have a woman’s voice? The woman asked the same question again, and he nodded weakly. She smiled and forced him to drink some water and eat a mixture.

 

“This is for your wounds.” She spoke softly. “The herb will heal you.”

 

It only took Haruka a couple of minute to figure out where he was - well, where he wasn’t. This wasn’t Iwatobi. It didn’t look like the infirmary at all. Plus, each time someone entered the tent he lied in, he could smell smoke and blood. And there was this woman...she was young, and looked too much like Rin not to be one of his relatives. Could it be his sister? The only other one who liked his wings?

 

He learned later that her name was Kou. She had spent three days and three nights looking after him before he opened his eyes. One of their warriors found him half dead at the end of the battle and Rin decided to bring him along. Haruka wondered why. Why not leave him for dead? Did they held him as an hostage? Why were they tending his wounds then?

 

One thing was for sure, Rin made it back. It eased his heart for some time, and Haruka went back to sleep.

 

After the fifth day he finally saw Rin. He sat at the opposite side on the tent, sharpening his scythe. Haruka could only see the scar on his cheek and his muscles, contracting with his mouvements, freed from any armor. Rin’s clothes were really simple : off-white and large trousers with a sleeveless top revealing a toned cleavage, all in linen. He wore some jewels as well, one around his ankle, one on his left ear and a couple of rings on his fingers, all in leather and silver. Some were magic artefacts.

 

“You’re finally awake.” Rin put down his scythe and knelt next to Haruka’s head “How are you feeling?”

 

“Awful.” Haruka whispered. His voice hadn’t been used in ages and he missed water more than anything.

 

“Could you try to sit?”

 

With Rin’s help Haruka drank and ate and washed himself for the first time after the battle. He spent a lot of more days half conscious, half sleeping. He knew in the maze of his state that Rin was there, every time; he felt his presence around him, which leaded him to wonder again why he was still alive. What was Rin’s true intention? The most logical thing to do to an enemy were torturing him to death for information or using it as an hostage, and yet Haruka didn’t feel his situation fit in both of these explanations. Most days he was too tired to think about it, so he only focused on healing and gathering information from the people around him.

 

He learned a lot about the Samezuka tribe thanks to Kou. There were people coming from different area of the country, venerating the same Deity. To his greatest surprise even among most of their people Draconians were feared and they usually avoided them like the plague. Kou, despite being Rin’s sister, didn’t have wings; only the men were _gifted_ with a pair.

 

“Rin is a good man, even if he’s a Draconian people respect him for his power and the decision he took after our father died,” Kou told him one day as she washed his hair.

 

“And what are they thinking about me? Do they agree that you share your food with the enemy, heal his wounds, take care of his hair?” He asked her.

 

Kou eyed him severely. “They know what you did for him. They know you saved him. We have honor.”

 

When Rin came back later that day to bring him some food Haruka couldn’t take his eyes off of the scar on his cheek. He couldn’t ask if Kou’s words were true, he didn’t have the strength to; yet he felt really grateful for Rin’s act of kindness.

 

A couple of days later the pain started to get bearable, and Rin insisted he needed to walk otherwise his legs would never work again. A standing man was a cured man, that was what their shaman said. Holding him by the waist, Rin opened the curtain and showed him the place around. From what his weak eyes could see it looked more like a encampment than a real city; their were tents and yurts every thirty feet, organized in blocks, with most of the population working or wandering in the aisles. There were children running, laughing, old ladies were cooking near the fire places, making food for the warriors. Without their armors Haruka noticed people from Samezuka all wore, more of less, the clothes Rin had, something really simple and easy to move with. A little bit further the horses were running in a field, free to roam. It was miles away from life in Iwatobi. Everything here seemed more simple, more peaceful.

 

“Are you alright? You felt silent all of a sudden.”

 

Haruka hadn’t realized he had dozed off. “Sorry, I was just...looking around.”

 

“It does not look like your rocky and lifeless city, doesn’t it?”

 

Haruka shook his head, he saw Rin smiled from the corner of his eyes. “We’re nomads, we live where the ground grows what we need and where the animals are happily living; we move with every seasons. Staying in the place all our life...it doesn’t seem viable for us.”

 

“We are part of very different civilizations.”

 

“Indeed.”

 

They walked a little bit further near a stretch of water where young children were making ricochets. They stopped when they saw Rin coming and ran back to the camp hastily. Haruka eyed Rin to see how he would react their avoidance but he didn’t seem to notice, as if he was used to it.

 

“So? Wanna try?”

 

Rin took a pebble and threw it on the water, making three ricochets.

 

“Hey! that’s my best!” He bragged, but to Haruka’s eyes it was nothing extraordinary - it was even rather lame.

 

Seeing his lack of astonishment Rin then took a couple of more pebbles and threw them again. The last one made twenty six ricochets before sinking, leaving Rin speechless. He had no idea Haru had talked to the water.

 

Haruka took one as well, his throw reached the other side of the tarn, which made Rin’s jaw drop. “How did you…”

 

But Haruka didn’t reply, giving him his secret was out of the question - beside, he liked that expression on Rin, or more precisely he liked the way Rin reacted to his small provokation. He was so easy to read, so open...the exact opposite of his behaviour during battles. It was a part of Rin that made it easy to forget they were deadly enemies, and for some reason Haruka appreciated it.

 

“You cheated! That’s the only way! You used your magical skills!”

 

“Barely.”

 

Rin punched him in the arm, which revived his wound; Haruka hold his stomach and winced in pain. Rin quickly apologized for his clumsiness.

 

“Sorry...but tell me! You used your magic on my last try, didn’t you?”

 

Haruka looked away, pretending to be still hurt but Rin didn’t buy his act for a second, because again he laughed wholeheartedly.

 

“You’re really the weirdest person of Iwatobi I’ve ever met.”

 

“I’m the only one you actually meet.”

 

Rin sigh deeply, “Can you stop being annoyingly right for a second? Anyway, thank you for doing that,”

 

He leaned in and dropped a kiss on Haruka’s lips, soft and chaste, so briefly that for a moment Haruka truly wondered if it really did happen.

 

“I saw you looking at me with concern when the kids ran as we joined them, I guess you wanted to cheer the mood? That was really nice of you.”

 

Rin cupped his chin, looked at him in the eyes with such intensity that it nearly took his breath away. He still felt his lips burning under his touch.

 

“...Haruka? Are you in there?”

 

Rin was acting so natural but he...had...kissed him! He had broken his Knight’s vow!

 

“Haaaaruuuuukaaaa…”

 

“You, I, you just, kissed me and I…”

 

“And?” Rin lifted an eyebrow. “Don’t tell me you don’t kiss people in Iwatobi?”

 

“Not like that!” Haruka hissed. He was always told kissing were for lovers, for wives and husbands, definitely not between two men and, on top of that, two enemies who barely knew each others.

 

“Then like what?”

 

Rin seemed legitimately curious and so Haruka told him all about Iwatobi tradition about marriage and the vow he took when he entered the Knight of the Rock, that he would remain single, unmarried, and would bare no children until he left the order.

 

“Seriously? Love the same man or woman all your life? All your life??”

 

“That’s the idea of marriage.”

 

“Why do they tied up people like that? What if they aren’t happy together anymore? That’s not fair!” Rin seemed outraged, something Haruka couldn’t really understand - it was after all a life he had chosen to leave behind when he joined the knighthood.

 

“How is it working here? You don’t marry with other people?” Haruka wondered. Kou and Rin were brother and sisters they came from the same family, and Kou distinctively talked about their father so possibly things were almost the same in Samezuka.

 

“Well, you can live with the person you want, but there is no such things as marriage, and we’re free to have sex without whoever we want as long as it’s consensual. For example since I have to give an heir quicker than expected, I’ve already visited at least a dozen of women of the tribes; five gave me children, but only two survived - only the girls, unfortunately.”

 

Haruka almost choke. “You’re already a father?”

 

Rin nodded, still smiling - amused by the surprise he caused, “Is it really surprising? I’m good looking and in great form, I’ve been able to produce an heir for years. One the other hand your situation amuse me to no end. Are you really seriously telling me you never had a woman before, and you never will?”

 

“I...no,” he replied, honestly, but hiding the fact that he never found anything interesting in woman, never felt that attraction his friends - Kisumi mostly - were so endeared into.

 

“Have you...ever...kissed anyone? Before I-” Rin gasped when he saw Haruka dropping his eyes. “Oh no don’t tell me it was your first kiss.”

 

Haruka looked up to the Heaven then sigh, why did he have to make a big deal about this. “It’s not that important to me, I don’t really care about such things.”

 

“No, really I’m deeply sorry; if only I had know better of your custom I wouldn’t have dare to...I mean it’s pretty common to thank people by kissing them on the lips here so I...never...really I’m sorry.”

 

“I told you it’s not that important.”

 

“But I have to make up to you!”

 

Rin took him by the shoulder and looked at him in the eyes, deadly serious. Contrary to what his words had hinted he leaned in only to take Haruka’s lips again. But it didn't feel the same, not at all, it was miles away from the innocent and chaste pick on his lips, no, that was so much more. Rin pressed full lips on his, his hand caressing his cheek while the other circled his waist and Haruka couldn't move or breath or think. Worse, he leaned in Rin’s touch and let his tongue tasted his lips and much more as he instinctively parted them to let Rin discover this new territory. Rin’s hand ended up in his hair, caressing his skull. Haruka chose to mimic him, his arms captured his back and his fingers played with the end of his hair that ticked the base of his neck. Rin played with his tongue inside him, even sucked on his lower lip until he broke the kiss, leaving Haruka breathless and on another planet.

 

“That's what I call a proper kiss.” He said.

 

Then he left, just like that, leaving Haruka behind. His mind was blank, but his insides were hot, so hot, unbearably hot. If only he could have he would have jumped in the water to ease the painful heat inside him, but his legs felt like jelly and he couldn't use them, not yet at least, not when Rin had just...what had he done to him? Kisumi never talked of something like that!

 

“Excuse me? Are you Haruka?”

 

Someone stood beside him with a basket full of straw and chanvre, he was short with grey hair and blue eyes. Haruka didn't know how long he stayed, immobile, in front of the tarn but he knew for sure he had seen this eyes somewhere on the battlefield.

 

When he nodded the man smiled back at him. “Happy to finally meet you. My name is Aiichiro. Thank you for saving Rin.”

 

Rin, where did he go? Haruka looked around, but he was nowhere to be seen. Aiichiro’s smile deepened and he brought him back to the camp.

 

During the nights and days that passed Haruka’s lips burned each time he was with Rin. It came to the point where it obsessed him, making him wonder if Rin would one day kiss him again. The sensation travelled from his lips to the centre of his head and gave him a headache. And each time Rin looked at him and, worse, smiled, the burn went from his head to his chest and it ached even more. Haruka truly suspected Rin’s lips were poisoned. He avoided him for the time being, and concentrate in wandering as much as he could in the camp. Most of the time Kou would go with him, along with her companion.

 

Yamazaki Sousuke always wore his armor, contrary to all the other warrior of Samezuka. He was perhaps the only person who didn't seem the respect Haruka for what he did for Rin. He knew he shouldn't feel this way but Haruka was really glad there was someone like him to remind him the reality of the situation. He had fought against Yamazaki more than once, he saw him killing some of his men and he had seen Haruka do the same. They were at war, and until further notice they were still on opposite sides.

 

What would happen to him now? He could walk, in a couple of days if he wanted he could join Iwatobi. What was he going to do? What were Rin’s plans for him?

 

What did he want?

 

“You look tormented, young boy.” A woman told him when she served him dinner. Everyone was eating around the fire outside, everyone from every classes melt together. Haruka blushed when he realized who it was; it was Miyako, Rin’s mother, the one he saw naked in the pond. She hadn't aged since that fateful night.

 

“It's nothing,” he replied, paying great attention not to look back at Rin, who had been closely watching him from his seat and not so subtlety. His lips ached again, he dulled the pain by burning his mouth and throat with the soup. It did not make Rin look away. Dizziness took over him before the end of supper and he excused himself promptly, walking to his tent where he fell asleep like a baby. His last thought were for Rin, and the look of concern in his eyes when he left early. Why did he have to look as if he cared? Heat colored his cheeks and forced him to rest.

 

Haruka never knew but that night he met the Old one. Kyou Matsuoka, leader of the Samezuka tribe, paid him a visit as he was sleeping. His frail form was shivering under the blanket.

 

“Is it fever?” Miyako asked, touching his forehead. “He's burning.”

 

“Oh, no, it is so much worse,” Kyou stayed at the tent’s entry, looking down on Haruka’s body. “It's a curse. The most terrible one. It's going to be the end of him.”

 

Miyako caressed his hair, sweaty from the fever. They needed to check on him tomorrow in case thing got worse.

 

“There is no need. The deed is done.” The Old one said, and left Miyako behind.

 

***

A whole month had passed in the blink of an eye. Haruka’s internal wounds and scars were almost cured. He could walk and work on his own, and often helped the women in their daily tasks. Somehow Kou and Aki, a teen with chestnuts hair and bright eyes, became his friends along the way and they spent most of their time together. Rin was constantly busy, as well as Sousuke and Aki’s companion. Haruka had a bad feeling about this; he knew what it meant, knew something was up with Iwatobi, soon the men would go back to the battlefield, and he didn't know what to do. Should he take the opportunity and flee back to his hometown? Without Rin or Sousuke constantly watching him he could handle Kou alone, even with the pain still lingering in his stomach, and run back to Iwatobi before the end of the battle. That was an option Rin must have thought of.

 

He could even try now, he realized. There was no one but Kou and Aki and an old lady doing laundry with him, nothing out of his league. With his magic it would be so easy to make his way out of the camp…

 

Aki handed him the soap, “What’s wrong?” She asked, “You seemed upset.”

 

Kou sent him a worried look, showing she truly cared - he knew she did, so much, and he would never be thankful enough for all the thing she did for him - and that's how he realized he was, in fact trapped by his own feelings. Haruka wasn't so sure he wanted to leave anymore. If he ever came back to Iwatobi he would have to fight again, hurt and kill the same persons who had rescue him and cared for him, he would have to face their deceptions and he didn't want Kou or Aki to look back at him with nothing but hate and despite in their eyes. Rin would understand...but not the girls.

 

His fear were proved right a couple of night after. Someone interrupted his sleep, sneaked into his tent and shook his side, putting the palm of his hand on his mouth when Haruka woke up with a start.

 

“You have to promise me you’ll stay quiet.” Rin whispered. When Haruka nodded, he took off his hand. “The elders think it's a bad idea but I want to tell you. Your father is trying to win back our sacred land, we'll counterattack before dawn.”

 

Haruka gasped and Rin’s hand came back to close his mouth. “You promised.” He warned him, and wanted for Haruka to calm down before resuming the conversation.

 

“They wanted to bring you along and chained you to a pillar to destabilise your troops but I convinced them otherwise. I said I had your words. Would you betray my trust and I will have to kill you myself, bring back your head and eat your heart in front of all your loved ones.”

 

“And how will you do that?” Haruka whispered.

 

“With astounding ease.”

 

Haruka lifted his eyes to the heaven and the next second he felt a familiar cold blade pushing against his jugular. “Don't underestimate me.” Rin said.

 

Haruka could barely see him in the darkness of his tent, but he knew he was close. He could feel his breathe on his skin, sensed the heat radiating from his body. They hadn't been this close in ages, since Rin kissed him actually.

 

“Why did you come here? To kill me before you go? So I won't be any trouble?”

 

“I wanted you to know...and I want you to give me your words.”

 

Rin withdraw his blade and put it back where it belonged inside his belt.

 

“...Okay. You have it.” Haruka replied, tossing his head to the side. He felt Rin’s gaze on him, he was standing just too close to him, and his heat was driving him mad. It had been a while since his body hadn't hurt like that, and he knew the wounds had nothing to do with it. It was Rin, or rather the lack of Rin, he was standing so close and yet so far from him. He missed him and he would miss him terribly and he didn't want to deal with these feelings now, with him nearly falling on his lap in the middle of the night.

 

“Good.” Rin said.

 

“Now go. Please go.” He begged him. It was getting hard to breathe now. Rin needed to go.

 

“Okay I...I’ll leave you alone.”

 

Despite his words Rin didn't move a muscle. It seemed like he had something he desperately wanted to say somehow, before he went, and couldn't find the courage to speak. Haruka felt feverish again.

 

“I don't know how many days I'll be gone or if I...ever come back so I wanted to say goodbye. Just in case.”

 

In case what?

 

Air got caught in Haruka’s throat. In case what?

 

Rin cupped his cheek in the palm of his hand, caressed his skin so softly with the tips of his fingers.

 

“Haru…” he murmured.

 

The name sounded so lovely in his ears. Only his close friends dared to call him this way, but it felt right when Rin did, it felt so right. His lips against Rin’s, reunited at long last, felt even better than a jump into clear, burning water. Haruka had longed for them more than he care to admit, dreamed about them, fantasised every stupid scenario where Rin ended up kissing him and, sometimes, more than just a kiss. He didn't want him to go.

 

“I'll miss you.” Rin said between soft kisses he dropped on his lips. Haruka’s reply got stuck in his throat. “Please don't make anything stupid while I'm not here.”

 

With one last long kiss Rin gave his farewell, leaving Haruka utterly decomposed, lying alone in his tent. His heart was racing like admit mad man in his ribcage, his breathing went erratic long after Rin’s departure. There was no way he could already miss him.

 

He was stuck in Samezuka for good now.

 ***

The two months Haruka spent waiting for any news from Rin were the perfect definition of Hell. There he realized he didn't care for anything but Rin safety, ignoring to worry about his own comrades more than once. Iwatobi had taken back the route but Samezuka had been more clever, anticipated their actions and formed a siege, making it impossible for Iwatobi’s troops to come back or to get refilling. It was only a question of time until they surrendered. But, fuck, time flight so slowly when you're waiting for someone to return.

 

It took him some time but eventually Haruka realized he had fallen for Rin. He felt as helpless as Kou waiting for Sousuke to come back and people started to notice. He pretended as if it didn't matter or changed anything but it did. People’s look changed, and not necessarily for worse.

 

He was in love and helpless, drank and ate less and less until one day Samezuka men returned, victorious. Haruka had to control himself not to run to Rin’s side, but the stern look on his face told him not to rush. Some scars and wounds were more difficult to see and required more than just the eye. They came back victorious but with dead bodies nonetheless. Haruka recognizes the young and sweet Aiichiro among them. Life wasn't fair. They burnt the corpses the night after during a giant feast.

 

“How many did you…?” He asked Rin as they watched the fire burning everything into ashes.

 

“Did we lose? Or did we kill?”

 

“Both.”

 

Rin’s eyes were looking at the flames, never blinking once. “Most victims were on your side. I don't think your father or any of your friends got injured.”

 

“You know my friends?” Haruka was surprised.

 

“I know you don't have a lot.”

 

Haruka couldn't object on that matter. After a couple of months he had felt more connexion with the people of Samezuka than for his own blood. Of course there were a few he truly missed and was worried for, Makoto and Ikuya at first hand, but he had found the unimaginable here, something he had never seen in Iwatobi.

 

“Your father fought very bravely. He seemed to care a lot about you.”

 

Haruka lifted his head to Rin’s remark. How…

 

“Before leaving he came to me on his sick horse, and asked for you. He wanted to know if you were still alive.” Rin told him, his eyes leaving the fire to watch the reflexion of the flames in bright blue eyes.

 

Haruka couldn't find the words. Of course his father would worry about him, but going this far...he never imagine his father had that much love in him. “And what did you reply?” He was eager to know.

 

“The truth. That you were alive and that we have healed your wounds. It seemed to be enough, he smiled and left with his troops.”

 

All of the people Haruka would have never thought his father would worry about him. After he saved Rin they had barely talk, or eat together or even look at each other. In the end, Haruka concluded his father hated him and was okay with the verdict. It was his own doing after all. Even in the darkest hour Haruka found solace with this finding, a proof that in life perhaps nothing was ever lost unless you died.

 

“Thank you.” He breathed.

 

He wanted to thank Rin more but the words wouldn't come out, there was a awful knot in his throat he couldn't explain. He felt Rin’s hand cupping his cheek and his thumb caressing a tear he didn't know exist.

 

“No matter what your relationship was, you only have one father. You should treasure him, you won't have another one.”

 

It's only now that Haruka remembered Rin’s father had long been dead. He gave him a shy smile and kissed his cheek softly. “I'll do just as you say.”

 

“Good.”

 

They sat on the floor until the little morning. Haruka ended up in Rin’s embrace and felt asleep watching the fire while Rin stared at the flames and the last remains of his comrades disappeared.

 

From that day they had never slept without the other. They became inseparable.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Spring equinox came earlier than expected. The moon was almost full and shining so majestically above their heads. In Iwatobi or here in the middle of nature it still looked the same, it was the most prettiest sight Haruka had seen in his entire life - to be more precise it was the combination of the Moon and Rin’s wings, at the same time on the same sight. Haruka wondered if they would host the Moon festival this year. He truly missed that time of the year, he missed the moments spent with his friends. But he had no time to be upset about it. Kou came to him with a huge list of tasks to do within the day. When he asked why they had to go through all this hardship in a single day she almost dropped her own basket.

 

It seemed Samezuka had their own “Moon festival”, but instead of dancing around bonfires while drinking strong alcohol, it implied making fireworks while drinking strong alcohol. Surprisingly Rin told him the two feasts had the same origins. How ironic.

 

Rin made the most amazing fireworks Haruka ever saw. They exploded into the starry sky, drawing animals, words and landscape with the smoke. The last one was magical : Rin created a dragon that disappeared in the air, flying high above their head to the sky, behind the clouds. For the first time in ages, Haruka truly had fun. He even drank a glass with Aki and Kou. They talked and laughed, as if they had been friends since their birth, as if Haruka had always been part of their tribe, as if there was no war or crime.

 

When Haruka came back to their tent Rin was nowhere to be seen. He hadn't spotted him in the feast either, that’s why he directly went there in first place. Where did he go?

 

He found him eventually next to the small stretch of water where they had first kissed. He was trying to make ricochets again.

 

He only talked when Haruka stopped behind him. “I knew you had cheated the first time. You never wanted to admit it, but tonight just proved me right.”

 

“What are you doing here? We should come back to the feast. Everyone was looking for you so I told them you went to sleep.”

 

“Really? Did they ask for me?”

 

From the start Rin’s voice had been off. He wasn't the confident, shining and irresistible man Haruka had leaned to know anymore. Right now Rin looked like an idol with feet of claw, ready to collapse with the smallest breeze or just a gentle touch on his skin.

 

“What's with you? Of course they did. You put stars in their eyes tonight.”

 

“It's just for tonight though.” Rin went one, throwing another pebble in the water that directly sank. “Tomorrow they will remember who, rather what I am.”

 

Haruka frowned, took his arm to make him turn around. “What do you mean by that?”

 

“Don't make me say it. You know very well what I'm talking about. You said it yourself”

 

“What did I say? When?” Haruka started to panic, he had never seen Rin like that, so dark, so sad, so desperate and close to explosion.

 

“Back at the pond, remember? The second time we met. You said I was cursed.” Rin said. Being a Draconian, that was what Rin was meaning by ‘what’. Kou once told him the people from Samezuka both admired and feared Rin because of this, but for now Haruka had no idea why. The legend only said the Draconian were cursed but what did it imply in the end? Was it really unavoidable? Couldn't Rin be the exception?

 

“Why?” Haruka asked, willing to open his heart to whatever truth Rin was ready to share with him. “Why would they fear you? Why would you be cursed?”

 

“I guess it was no mentioned in your books then.”

 

Rin took off his shirt and showed him his white wings for the first time since Haruka arrived in the camp. Haruka stood breathless as he was able to witness such a sight once more. Rin’s body was bathed by the moonlight, making him look even more beautiful and making his wings shine in the night.

 

“It's all because of them.” He said with a hint of bitterness. “Winged people like me have a very special life. We are like comets, we shine too brightly and too strongly, and then we disappear into dust. Our lives have a great influence on fate, but we can never know which side we would impact. I can very well be the one to end this war by burning Iwatobi into ashes than leading my own people into their deaths.”

 

“Did it really have to be this way?” Haruka buried his head into Rin’s wings, his cheek enjoying the softness of the feathers. There couldn't be only two scenario. There had to be more. Rin could decide his fate.

 

“Haru, whether you like it or not, it will.” Rin circled Haruka’s waist and brought him close to his chest. “That's just how it is, and I can't do anything to change that. And it scares me so much…”

 

Haruka felt him trembling under his touch, he heard the tears forming inside his eyes and fall on his cheeks. He hold him tighter.

 

“I can't even trust myself, each time I do something I have to think of how the consequences of my actions could lead Samezuka to victory or to doom. And here they are, all of them, trusting me like they never trust any one of us...what if I make a mistake? What if I'll bring chaos upon them?”

 

“Rin...Rin it's okay, you’re going to be okay.” Haruka breathed.

 

“Look what happened with you,” he went on between sobs, “When I brought you here the majority supported me. You were the enemy but they accepted you because I told them you saved my life once. You could have killed us all!”

 

“But I didn't.”

 

“Of course you didn't! But how would they know when you arrive?”

 

“Because they trusted you, Rin.” Haruka dropped a kiss on Rin’s jaw. “Is that really so difficult to believe? Is that really so extraordinary that people love you?”

 

He saw Rin struggling not to burst into tears and hold him closer, burying his face in the crook of his neck to give him intimacy. Rin’s emotions surprised him; he was used to the smiling, confident and strong man but he was, after all, just a man with a lot of responsibility weighting on his shoulders. He was scared to deceive the one he loved and who trusted him with their lives, that was just the most natural thing to feel - and yet, somehow, Haruka knew he would overcome his fear. Rin was stronger than anyone he had met, even more than himself.

 

“You’ll manage, Rin. If there's anyone here you can do things right it's you. I'll help you.”

 

“Really?”

 

Haruka nodded in Rin’s lap. It would take someone blind not to see Rin’s charisma, his good heart, his aura...no wonder why the whole tribe followed him despite his blood. Haruka felt the same. He’d follow him everywhere he leaded.

 

He hold him a few minutes until the tears stopped by themselves. Rin repeated his name, over and over, caressing his back and kissing his hair from time to time. Suddenly Rin took him in his arms, bridal style, and took off above the clouds and the smoke the fireworks caused. Haruka hold his shoulders and shivered as the cold hit them. Rin didn’t seem to mind, of course, he was a fire mage after all.

 

“You should be alright as long as you touch my skin.” He told him.

 

Above the clouds the sight was beautiful. The moon was full, shining like the sun and the stars were so bright, Haruka had never seen so many and so close. It was truly breathtaking. If he had wings like Rin, he would spend his night here, with the stars and the endless sky.

 

“Rin...it’s…”

 

It was perfect. The perfect moment, the perfect view, with the perfect person.

 

“The moon is really beautiful, isn’t it?” Rin said, his eyes lost in the star. “It seems so cold and so distant, but its beauty makes it impossible to look away from it. And in the end, isn’t it looking after us in a way, showing us the path we have to take, as dangerous as it seems to be?”

 

Haruka stuck his cheek on Rin’s, watching at the moonlight; he had always been fascinating by the light it produced. It wasn’t as bright and painful as watching the sun, but it smoothed something inside his guts. Haruka was glad that, wherever he was, the moon always looked and felt the same.

 

Rin made them come back down on earth due to the cold before Haruka’s toes turned blue. To his surprise they weren’t in the camp anymore, Rin had landed next to the pond where everything started exactly 8 years ago.

 

Rin took off his pants and walked to the water and stopped in the middle of the moon reflexion on the pond. Haruka stayed in the shore, his toes flirting with the water, not knowing if he had own the right to enter the sacred pond. Rin mentioned him to join him, but Haruka insisted he needed to ask the water for permission. Rin rolled his eyes. Then Haruka freed himself from his clothes and swam next to Rin.

 

“Woh, I had no idea you could swim like that.” He said.

 

Haruka frowned, “Like what?”

 

“Like you were born to swim.”

 

No one had ever told him something like that. It was quite romantic, coming from Rin, but it was perhaps just his powers talking. Haruka was as good as swimming than Rin was as good as making fireworks explode in the sky. It had nothing to do with him.

 

“Swim with me a bit.”

 

Rin took his hands and guided him in a secret place, behind the waterfalls. There was a small cave that couldn’t be seen unless you know where it was already. They sat and watched the water falling to the pond for what seemed to be hours. The moon couldn’t be seen any longer, time had flight without them noticing.

 

“Haru...about what you said earlier. Thank you. Thank you, really.”

 

“It was-”

 

Rin’s lips cut short their conversation. They assaulted him without warning, his hand quickly coming for the back of his head while the other travelled down his chest to force him to lie down. With Rin on top they kissed roughly, sucked on their tongues until Rin decided it wasn’t enough. He went for Haruka’s jaw and ear, sucked on it until Haruka moaned in pleasure. Bliss ran down his spine and through his limbs and directly to his groin. Rin kissed his skin, his neck, his shoulder, his pointy teeth sent him goosebumps when they brushed past the crook of his neck. Rin sucked and bit on the skin there, gently at first but when he noticed Haruka liked it, he bit harsher until blood came out. Haruka cried and arched his back. Rin’s tongue running over the wound sent him electric waves through his body.

 

“Sorry,” Rin muttered, his eyes were so dark and yet so bright, Haruka had never seen him like this, with a bit a his blood still resting on in his lips. He went on his elbows and licked them, tasting his own blood.

 

“No, it’s fine.” He said, too shy to ask him to do it again, too shy to ask him if his blood tasted good. He could drink as much as he wanted. Haruka would give him. At this very moment he would give him everything.

 

Rin began to touch him as if he wanted to apologize. They had done this a couple of times already, so Rin exactly knew how Haruka wanted it, slow and harsh, languishing. Haruka closed his eyes as he felt pleasure blooming inside him, while Rin was playing with his nipples, nibbling one while pinching the other. His hands were lost in Rin’s hair, grasping it harshly each time a wave of pleasure hit him. When his moans became uncontrollable Rin knew he was close, his mouth left his torso to capture his lips again, muffing his horny noise until Haruka’s whole body shook as he came into his hand.

 

Haruka faced the cavern’s roof while he catching his breath; he heard the water running down, heard Rin’s kisses getting down to his stomach, cleaning him from his own release. what he didn’t expect was how Rin’s mouth would go much, much down than it ever had and shyly licked his entrance. His first reaction was to tense up and grasped his hair.

 

Rin stopped immediately.

 

“It’s okay,” he said, he went back to Haruka’s face and kissed his cheek. “It’s okay.”

 

“No, I mean. You took me by surprise.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Rin kissed his ear, his neck, his hair, where he had bit him earlier. Haruka wanted more.

                                                                          

“Don’t be,” he murmured, and took Rin’s head into his head to force him into a kiss. “Please do it.”

 

Haruka was glad Rin immediately responded with a deeper kiss and his hand travelling down because he would have hated to beg for it. Finally making love with rin haunted his nights. Being able to sleep next to him and not truly being his turned him nuts. He loved him, he loved him so much, he needed to be with him just like lovers do, to feel him inside him to truly understand what being one with the other really meant.

 

Rin first inserted his fingers, slowly, carefully and always mindful of Haruka’s well being. It was awfully sweet of him. Haruka almost swore when he finally Rin pushing against his entrance and forcing his way in. Rin burnt his inside but eventually made it halfway before he stopped to kiss him properly.

 

“Is it okay?” He asked.

 

If he ever asked once more Haruka would chop off his head on the spot. “I’m fine.” He replied instead.

 

It would be a lie to say it didn’t hurt. Like hell it did at first but in short time ache was replaced by an immense feeling of blissfulness. Haruka had never felt this good in his entire life. Rin’s cock pushed into something inside him with each thrusts that left him breathless and made his head exploded. He hold Rin’s shoulders so tightly that his nails marked his skin. Rin increased the speed as soon as Haruka’s face was solely distorted with pleasure and proudly smiled when, at last, Haruka became vocal again. He kissed his mouth, then his nose and his forehead, licked all the sweat that had formed there. Haruka couldn’t do anything. He couldn’t move a single muscle or go for Rin’s lips. The new sensation totally blew up his entire body.

 

He felt like dying when Rin stroke him again. He came a little bit before Rin. Rin pulled up and lied next to him, his head resting on his arm. His cheeks were red just like his hair, which was glued on his face thanks to the sweat. Haruka wondered how he must look like, probably a total mess. Rin messed him up from top to bottom; he had just broken his sacred vow and was not even a tiny bit sorry about it.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Rin said, and kissed him one last time before getting up. Haruka needed more time to recover so Rin took him in his arm again and they got out of the cave just like that.

 

They put back their clothes on and Rin spreaded out his wings before flying back to the camp.

 

Before they did though, Rin turned his head towards the woods. “Someone is here.” He said, very seriously.

 

“What? How?”

 

“I heard someone gasped when I deployed my wings.”

 

Rin made a fireball into his hand and threw it where the gasp had come. Quickly a man ran from his hiding place, his legs quivering.

 

“Told you-”

 

“Kisumi!”

 

Haruka gasped and put his hand over his mouth but it was too late. The name of his friend had already escaped his lips. What was he doing here? What would he think of him?

 

Rin had already another fireball into his hand before Haruka could care about his own being, he needed to stop Rin from killing him first. Kisumi ran away as soon as he saw light forming into Rin’s hand but it took all of Haruka’s might and weight to refrain Rin from sending the spell.

 

“No! Don’t! He’s my friend!”

 

“Let me go! Idiot! What do you think your old friend would do now?” Rin yelled. “What do you think he’ll tell his King when he reaches the main gates?”

 

Haruka knew it was probably a huge mistake but he couldn’t let Rin kill Kisumi. Plus, it didn’t change anything for Rin, he was already the enemy after all. The only consequences were for him alone. After what Kisumi had witnessed there was no doubt about what kind of relationship the two of them shared, and Haruka would be considered as their enemy as well. That was the only thing Haruka could think of.

 

Unfortunately, Haruka was ignorant of how far his nation could go to reach his goal.

 

The week after the incident a horse came to the camp, a horse from Iwatobi. On its saddle a teen was fastened to stay upright. He was dead, the shaman concluded, probably from starvation. He had an arrow in the middle of his head with a message for Haruka. When he saw the body he almost passed out. It was Hayato, Kisumi’s little brother he adored.

 

“How dare them...how _dare_ them!”

 

Rin pestered behind his back while Haruka read his father’s letter - it was probably his idea, because it worked. According to the letter Iwatobi city was slowly but surely dying, and everything was in his hands to end their misery. His father openly asked Haruka to kill Rin on the spot to avenge Hayato’s unfair death.

 

“So, what are you going to do?” Sousuke asked him, his hand already on his sword in case the answer didn’t please him. He could have the blade flirting with his neck it would have felt just the same. Sousuke didn’t like the idea of Haruka being here, he hadn’t liked him from the start because for him, people always came home in the end.

 

When Haruka didn’t answer quickly enough Sousuke kicked him on his chest, Haruka felt on the floor. Rin ran to his side. “What are you doing?” He shouted. “You don’t touch him!”

 

“Are you blind? Are you that in love with that fool? We’re at war! He is the enemy. He could rip your throat during the night!”

 

“Yes he could have, multiple times and he didn’t!” Rin fought back. “You’re the one who’s gone blind. Haru is one of us now, so leave him alone!”

 

Sousuke sent him a dark look but surrendered in the end and left the tent they were in in a rush. Haruka barely understood what had happened, his mind only thinking of the letter in his hand and Hayato’s head and Kisumi, probably crying while forging weapons meant to kill all the Samezuka tribe.

 

“Give me this, you don’t need it anymore.” Before Haruka could protest Rin took the letter from his hand and burnt it.

 

“You- Why did you…”

 

“Come with me.”

 

Rin took him by the arm and dragged him to an isolated place where none could spy. The grip on his wrist burned and hurt at the same time, Rin was truly mad at him but why?

 

“First of all, I’m sorry for your loss,” he started, but Haruka didn’t like the sound of his voice, “But you do realize it is all your fault.”

 

His arms fell on his sides. How...dare he?

 

“If you had let me kill your friend his little brother wouldn’t be here. Now that your father knows you have switched side he is trying to win you back, or let the rest of the camp think he can, and through hurting your friends he is trying to hurt you.” Rin explained.

 

“No...I...how did killing Kisumi became a suitable solution? It’s just killing someone else!”

 

“Not at all,” Haruka tightened his fists,  “Kisumi knew things he shouldn't have. Hayato was innocent. And now that your father knows about us we will never be free again.”

 

“What are you talking about? What does it change?” Haruka was too hurt to think clearly, each time he closed his eyes Hayato’s skeletal head popped into his mind and made his want to throw up.

 

“Haru, you do realize what is going to happen right? He is not trying to turn you again us. He is trying to turn us again you.”

 

It took him some time to figure out his father’s schemes but in the end it fit, it fit his sick mind perfectly. If the people of Samezuka doubt him then they’ll doubt Rin too. Chaos would certainly emerged, and it would be the perfect time for a surprise attack. Because of his relationship with Rin, Haruka became indirectly the perfect weakness, something that would have never happened if he had let Rin kill Kisumi in first place.

 

He was right, it was his fault.

 

...But he would have never let one of his friends die because of him. Never.

Hayato was the first person from Iwatobi he loved that had died during the war and it hurt badly. What would happen if in the end, he had to choose between Makoto and Rin? His prince and best friend against his lover and enemy? Why did he have to put himself into this impossible situation?

 

He dreamed of it. He dreamed of Rin, killing Makoto and his whole family during their sleep. He couldn’t look at him in the eyes the next morning.

 

***

Rin’s predictions were awfully right. Soon a small group had reunited behind Sousuke and started to question Haruka’s stay in the camp. They claimied there was no other solution but to kill him and sent his corpse to Iwatobi gates with the same horse they used to send the poor boy. Haruka, realizing his father must have thought of the possibility, had never felt so sick in his entire life. The worse was surely to watch Rin struggle with his own men after the talk they had during the fireworks festival. He had worked so hard to win their trusts and because of him everything was slowly shattering. Soon Kou and Aki grew distant. He felt everyone’s eyes on the back of his neck. Haruka couldn’t do a thing. His father had trapped him. He couldn’t flee, because the blame would fall on Rin and he wouldn’t permit it. It was just as Sousuke suggested; they needed to kill him and to send him back to where he belonged.

 

The men were so busy arguing that they didn’t see the attack coming. Haruka was walking alone in the alley with an empty basket when he saw it happened. A dozen of cavalrymen erupted into the camp and killed whoever was on their way. Haruka recognized their armor and weapons, they were all part of the Rock. Ikuya and his father were leading the assault, shouting his name while Samezuka warriors were looking for their scythes and horses. Rin, where was Rin? They were coming for him. They weren’t there to massacre everyone, they were so few of them. It was an blitz attack just to take him back to Iwatobi.

 

A lot of emotion ran into his mind when he saw his father’s back, emotion he had thought had left him for good. His eyes started to burn, he brushed them away before the tears had the chance to form. What was he going to do? Hide or go for them? He wanted to see Rin. He needed to see Rin!

 

He dropped the basket and ran to their tent. But it seemed Haruka used all his luck, because his father saw him first.

 

“Haruka!!!”

 

Every Knights of the Rock heard his cry and turned to him, the twelve of them rode towards him, clearing the way for the retreat. Tents were vandalized, women were crying, scared to death and Haruka stood there, too stun to move a single muscle.

 

He never had the chance to see Rin again before his father took his on his horse and rode back to Iwatobi in the blink of an eye.

  


 

“Rin...Rin please, calm down!”

 

Even his mother didn’t dare to touch him. Rin was enraged, they could all see it in his eyes. They had gone golden, like the heart of a fire. His blood had taken over him.

 

Rin walked to their garnison where he took a lance, he came back to the start of the village and gaze at the horizon. The horses were no more than black dots for anyone’s eyes, but not for Rin. He lifted his hand.

 

“Rin, what are you willing to accomplish?” His sister asked, bemused. There was no way-

 

Rin threw the lance and it flight with a straight trajectory for miles, to settle exactly where Rin had aimed : in Haru’s father’s head.

  
  


 

Haruka felt something terrible coming behind them, something terrifying and oh so quick. It was done by the time he turned around. He heard the sound of the lance hitting his father’s skull, ripping it off of his body and saw him slowly slipping on his saddle to hit the ground. The head fell a couple of meters away. He let out a cry, in vain. His father was dead.

 

Haruka took the reign and rode back to his father with the others knights. They all gazed powerless and still in shock at the headless body. How did something like that could happen? They were too far away for a human to throw this far.

 

“It’s the demon.” Ikuya talked.

 

Haruka stood like a statue, unable to move. No one dared to look at him, or to think it might be his fault; they decided he had already paid enough for his errors. They just hoped he would commit the same mistake again.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

The burial took place three days after their return. Haruka stood beside his mother with Makoto supporting him, all dressed in black, in front of the coffin before it was buried in the crypt along with his grandmother. He couldn’t count how many people had patted his shoulder, sharing their sympathy and rage and sadness. His father was a hero and now Haruka had taken his place as soon as his body got covered with earth. He who had spent months within the enemy’s wall and had made it back alive, in one piece, what an exploit! Haruka was such a prodigy! His father must be proud of him from where he rest now. Haruka was glad none of them knew the truth. Would they have been that benevolent with him if they had known he’d spent his days and nights in the enemy’s sheet, the very one who took his father’s life?

 

Speaking of which, Kisumi was nowhere to be found. Haruka quickly understood that his affair hadn’t been made of common knowledge from the way people looked at him - without any trace of disgust - so he wanted to have a talk with him, to explain or try to, and to figure out how much he had spoken and to who.

 

He went for Makoto, asked him about their friends, but he only smiled warily. “Later, you have other things on your mind at the moment.”

 

Haruka didn’t like that respond.

 

Iwatobi had changed a lot since his departure. The well off districts hadn’t of course but on the most poor ones, children and old people were begging for food and clothes on the streets, their feet were dirty and their cheeks hollowed. The restriction in water and supplies had started a month ago. At first glance one can be lured into thinking nothing had changed since the beginning of the war but after a thoughtful glance, the atmosphere was completely different. Iwatobi smelt of illness and putridity of the heart.

 

After a week serious business took over the grief. Haruka had to decide if he wanted to join the Knight of the Rock again, in exchange for all the information he had gathered of the enemy during his stay. Considering his position Haruka didn’t feel like he had any choice left. They also suggest he should take his parents’ bedroom, but that he refused. Bent on the window frame, he considered how the room was on the opposite side of the castle, facing North. Would Rin be able to find him if-

 

He slapped his cheeks, how could he think about him at such a moment? Rin killed his father, almost killed him in the process! There was no way he could let that pass as if it was fine! Yet his heart ached, because he knew his feelings were far from being affected by the recent events. Despite everything he did, he still loved Rin. Worse, he understood him. But would Rin understand him? The sadness he caused by killing his father?

 

It did not get any better when the Knights told Haruka everything his father did for him, how desperate he was to save him when everyone had already abandoned him to a certain death. He had never lost hope, guided by the awful regret of their last conversation. Guilt assaulted him every day when he thought of how harsh he had been on his only son. He had prayed every day for his life, talked about him every day to his men and friends.

 

Only when alone, Harua went down the crypt to say his last  farewell. A sincere tear escaped his lids. He promised himself it would be the last.

 

Makoto joined him a couple of minute later, a lantern in his hand. He had never looked so sorry in his entire life.

 

“About Kisumi…” He started.

 

“He’s dead.”

 

Makoto seemed surprised, but lower his head, unable to refute his claim. “There had been an epidemic. One of our wells got contaminated. Most of the East side of the town didn’t make it.”

 

Haruka didn’t like the answer. Kisumi had seemed fine when he saw him at the pond. He couldn’t shake off the ill feeling that his father silenced him to protect his son’s honor.

 

“So there had never been famine like my father wrote?”

 

Makoto shook his head. “That was one of your father’s strategies. They were waiting for an opportunity to rescue you, and needed their troops to be distracted.” Makoto lifted the lantern in from of his face, carefully studying Haruka’s expression. “Are you mad at him?”

 

Yes, he was; but it was only expected. His father had been a brilliant tactician, and his intuition had often gone above any expectation the Royal family had. He had been right for Rin, too; if Haruka had killed him that day he would still be alive.

 

“No, I’m just glad no one died of starvation in the end.”

 

They went back to the surface in silence.

 

***

The weather began to felt heavy and sultry as summer days approached. Haruka had been following the army’s advances remotely from his bedroom that he rarely left. Makoto often came to see him and inform him about the situation. It had been almost three months and from what he had gathered there was no way to guess if Rin was still alive or not. He dreamed of him, of his hands his mouth and his eyes more than he would want to. One night, when the weather was impossibly hot and steamy, he dreamed on his wings. They were both walking on the water of the pond, and Rin gave him one of his wings. Haruka flight in the sky, breathing fresh air and an impossible and overwhelming feel of freedom. He woke up with a start when Rin joined him. His own wing had turn black.

 

Haruka was breathing erratically, his forehead full of sweat. He swept it with the back of his hand and came to the window to let fresh air in.

 

Somehow the presence of a night visitor didn't surprise him. Rin had been so vivid and real under the palm of his hands that it could only mean one thing. He stood in front of him, radiant as if the sun bathed him still in the middle of the night. He flew just in front of Haruka’s face but stayed outside at first, staring at him as if he hadn't seen him in ages.

 

In his dream Rin had been outstanding, so much it ached, but it was clearly nothing next to the real deal. Or perhaps it was because they hadn't met each others for so long, but Rin didn't exactly look the same. His hair was longer, darker, his skin tanned, his cheekbones higher and more saillant. He stopped a breath away from touching his skin. No, he mustn't. He killed his father. He couldn't.

 

“Are you enjoying your convalescence? I haven't seen you in a while. I was starting to get lonely.”

 

Rin stepped in, withdrew his wings and sat on his bed. There was a voice in Haruka’s head, shouting that he should kick him out of his room and throw him off of the window. Every steps that brought him closer to him made the voice echoed louder in his ears but there was nothing he could do about it. Rin attracted him like honey attracted bees. He found himself caressing the scar he made on his cheek before he could stop his arm from moving.

 

“You look quite well.” Rin told him, his hand resting in his lap.

 

“I've been better. How is your sister?” he asked.

 

“Pregnant.”

 

Haruka refrained a smile to illuminate his face. “Good. And your daughters?”

 

“Growing too fast, I barely have time to look after them thanks to you.”

 

“You killed my father.”

 

His thumb froze on the scar.

 

“And?” Rin lifted an eyebrow. “We’re even. Your father killed mine.”

 

Haruka pressed harder on the scar with his thumb.

 

“What? Are you going to kill me? Don't be silly.” Rin took Haruka’s wrist and brought his thumb into his mouth. He hold tighter when Haruka tried to take his arm away and sucked on his thumb, ran his pointy teeth just under his nail before finally letting go. “You can never kill me and you know it.”

 

“You underestimate me.”

 

The next second a blade came under his throat, a classic; Rin definitely wasn't very original.

 

“You’re the one underestimating your enemy.”

 

Haruka replied to his provocation by forcing him down on his bed and seizing his neck. His thumbs flirted with Rin’s Adam’s apple.

 

“Is that suppose to scare me? Go on. If you’re so serious about killing me then take this,” Rin handed him his knife. “Come on! Take it.”

 

Haruka didn't even spare a glance at the blade, instead his eyes were set on Rin’s. His hands on his neck couldn't even start to constrict his throat. His skin, so hot, felt amazing under his palms. An immense pain rose into his chest when he realized how much he had missed him.

 

His hands travelled up to Rin’s hair, caressed his skull just behind his ears before he gave in entirely and kissed him. Why did it have to be him? As soon as their lips touched Rin dropped his knife and kissed him just eagerly, opening his mouth to let Haruka in, his arms resting on his shoulders. They kissed until they went out of breath.

 

“I've missed you so much.” Rin said as he caught his breathe.

 

Haruka felt his cheek getting red just by the sound of his name. He tried to hide it by hiding his face in the crook of Rin’s neck, but it only made him smile, so wildly. After a second thought this was a bad idea; Rin’s scent intoxicated him, he felt like he could rest all day secured in his embrace just breathing against his skin. It made him forget everything from the world outside, all the ugly stuff, in Rin’s arms he could pretend everything was fine and people were living happily, without wars or deaths or starvation.

 

They spent the rest of the night together, reunited under the sheets and the rest of the world. Rin kissed his jaw and neck, nibbling the skin just so softly it drove Haruka mad.

 

“Please, Rin, more.”

 

“Not there, it will leave traces you don't want to explain to anyone when morning will come.” Rin went down to his collarbone and torso, devouring his nipples. He bit him there when Haruka expected it the least and sort he cried. Rin put his hand over his mouth.

 

“I'm sure you don't want other people to know that I'm here.”

 

Haruka shook his head, small tears falling from his eyes.

 

“Good,” Rin whispered, and he came down to Haruka’s body with his hand still sealing his lips.

 

 

Rin didn't have the luxury to linger with Haruka as much as he wanted though, none of them had. They remained naked, entwined into each others arms until dawn.

 

“I...at first I didn't think I would come in, seriously. I just wanted to see you, and make sure you were okay.” Rin confessed. “You must have had a rough time.”

 

“I had.” Bearing Rin’s absence and pretending and dealing with his father’s death had been a real nightmare.

 

“How are you feeling? Are you coming back in the knighthood soon?”

 

“In a couple of days I think. They want to test me first. They want to…” Haruka bit his lips. Could he really tell him he had to betray their secrets to return to the knighthood?

 

“It's important you sit at the Council. You should take your father’s role.”

 

“I'm not sure I like talking about our politics with you.” Haruka told him.

 

“Well, why not? You saw how things are on both sides, you're the most suitable person I can think of to put an end to this war, and you’ll only be able to do that if you're a member of the council.”

 

“What do you want me to do? Persuade the other members to abandon our most important commercial road and lose half of our wealth on your behalf?”

 

“That would be great if you could do that.” Rin said, and Haruka had to nudge him to make sure he was actually joking. “Well, I know this is highly improbable...but you understand that we can't do anything about this. These are our ancestors’ sacred lands you stole, and one way or another we will take them back or die trying.”

 

Haruka thought a lot of Rin’s words long after he was gone. His heat remained on the sheet. He closed his eyes and smelled, who knew when he would see him again, and where? He hoped it wouldn't be on the battlefield but again, that was highly improbable...not until one of them found the solution to end the war.

 

He needed to talk to Makoto. He would understand more than any member of the council and if he could talk to his father then maybe they had a chance…

 

As Haruka opened his door a man, apparently leaned against it from the other side, fell on him. He caught the soldier in extremis before he hit the ground but it was already too late. The man was cold.

 

They found no apparent cause of death after a quick examination but the doctor wanted to test some rare poison he had heard of. Most of the council concluded that a spy from Samezuka had tried to kill Haruka during the night and that the guard they had posted in front of his door caught the spy by surprised and paid the price with his life. They advanced his audition in case another attempt on his life occurred and succeeded - the member of the council were indeed very nice and benevolent people.

 

Consciously or not, as he answered their questions Haruka thought of the friends he made back at Samezuka, the women who groomed his wounds with patience and love, Aki and Kou and her baby on the way. His situation was impossible. He couldn't betray their trust entirely and only displayed half of the information he hold. The rest of his secrets would die with him.

 

Haruka joined the knighthood a week after his audition only. The others acclaimed him as he walk past them to put back his armor and his sword. He never thought he would miss it, miss the weight on his hand and then on his belt. Ikuya came to him and pulled him into a hug.

 

“Welcome back.” He said.

 

Of all the people he would have never thought Ikuya would be the most emotional of all. It felt nice to be missed, it left a warm feeling spread inside his chest, not too intense but comforting.

 

But alas, the happy days never last long.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was in the middle of summer. The horses were exhausted and the men weary. A couple of days ago some of Samezuka’s warriors had been seen near a tourelle watching over the route. Half of the Knight of the Rock took part of the expedition along with 2,000 soldiers. Everyone could smell a trap coming from miles away but everyone was also convinced of their superiority, at every levels. How fools they were.

 

They were awaiting indeed, but never they could have imagine they would be so many of them. Rin remained on top of a cliff, overlooking his troops from afar, which eased Haruka’s mind of a heavy burden; at least he wouldn't have to worry about him while fighting. Haruka couldn't move a single muscle as he watched every faces he knew looking back at him with hate and despite in their eyes. He had deceived them horribly, he had put back his armor after sharing their food but it wasn't like he had any choice. They kidnapped him! He wanted to shout at their faces, wanted to tell them he didn't want any of this but this was pointless. Yet his limbs and his magical power, just like his lips, were sealed. He barely managed not to get injured during half of the fight before the irremediable happened.

 

Haruka turned his head when he heard one of the Knights cried in pain. It was Ikuya, who had been dismounted and was on his knees. He was fighting against Sousuke.

 

“Ikuya!!”

 

His older brother, Natsuya, was also part of the knighthood. He tried to join his brother from the other side of the battle but Samezuka warriors were holding him back.

 

Sousuke charged into Ikuya and almost chopped off his head with his first blow. He bore one scythe in each hands, both for attack and defence. Ikuya went back on his feet and unsheathed but Sousuke punched him in the face and made him fall on the ground again. His shield protected him from the next row of attacks until Sousuke kicked it away. Haruka watched powerless, too busy with his own duals to help his friend. He knew Sousuke’s strength, he was the best of their warriors if you counted Rin out.

 

Sousuke kept assaulting Ikuya still on the ground, each scythe at a time, enjoying how the knight could only poorly block his blow with his sword. Ikuya didn't surrender though, and took the opportunity as another soldier ran on Sousuke to kick his leg and got back on his feet again. His blade flirted with his enemy’s stomach but each time the blows were a couple of centimetres away.

 

It happened so fast. Sousuke dodged one last blow and spin, blocking Ikuya’s sword with his first scythe while the second ended on his neck. Blood flooded when he took out the blade and Ikuya fell, unconscious, to Haruka’s horror.

 

“No! IKUYA!!” Natsuya screamed at the sight of his brother bleeding to death, already convulsing from the lack of oxygen.

 

Haruka could see Sousuke smile with triumph from where he was and once more felt disgust boiling in his veins. He wouldn't permit that. He would avenge him.

 

He knocked out the warrior blocking him the way with his pommel and advanced towards Sousuke, who had his gaze already set on him, waiting for the confrontation. Haruka would bet on his life he had always wanted it to happen. Sousuke was Rin’s best friend and brother-in-law, or any equivalent the Samezuka tribes had, and from the start he had hated him and his relationship with Rin. How often did his hand itch to go for his hilt and cut off his head? He must have dreamed of it at night, every time they had spent together in Rin’s tent. Haruka felt rage pulsing his in hands, he tightened the grip of his sword. Sousuke stood his position, awaiting the first blow. But that was just a diversion.

 

Haruka used one of his favourite spell; his hand transformed into a water tentacles and grapsed Sousuke’s wrist, making one of his scythe fell on the ground. He pulled Sousuke down on his knees with all his might and was ready to suffocate him with his famous water prison when something unexpected happened. Sousuke’s smirk should have gave him an hint.

 

Haruka would have prefered finding out he was fighting a thunder mage on different circumstances. Sousuke only touched Haruka’s tentacle but it was enough to send him flying in the air and landed a couple of metres away. When he was using his magic, especially if he was transforming a part of his body, his resistance to the opposite element was reduced drastically. The jolt made him lose consciousness briefly, but another jolt and a voice brought him back to the living in no time.

 

_‘Haru!!!’_

 

_...Rin!_

 

Haruka rolled on his back and blocked Sousuke’s scythe just in time before it ended on his skull; he used both of his legs to kick his chest and made him move backwards to leave him enough time to get on his feet and catch his breath. His hair was a mess thanks to the electricity and his hands and toes still felt pins and needles but it wouldn’t prevent him from fighting. Now Sousuke didn’t have any secret for him, nothing could surprise him.

 

Sousuke attacked first, bold as he was; but Haruka knew him more than any of his men, he knew his fighting abilities and his moves like the back of his hands, there was no way he could overtake him. He blocked every one of his assaults, saw all of his punches and kicks coming and dodged them, even had the luxury to counterattack and cut on his shoulder. Sousuke cursed and covered his wound. This was not enough to neutralize him but that was indeed a good start.

 

“You...little…”

 

Good, made him mad. That was the worse thing that could happen to him. Haruka remained stoic and concentrated as three geysers surrounded him and sprayed both if their armor. It also made it more difficult for them to move, but Haruka knew where the geysers would come out whereas Sousuke had not any idea of what would come next.

 

“Haruka!!” He shouted when the mist formed by the small water particles falling from the geysers perturbed his sight. “Stop hiding! Fight like a man!”

 

“I’m here, just behind you.”

 

Sousuke was furious, he turned around and smiled when he finally where Harula stood, just a feet away and at his mercy, his sword lowered to his side. His arm was ready to strike.

 

The pain coming from his back stopped him from moving, it caught his breath in his lung. It’s not only the saw the other side of the blade coming off his chest than he realized he had been stabbed from behind.

 

“How...dare…”

 

“That’s for my brother.” Natsuya muttered in his ears as he withdrew his blade.

 

Sousuke fell on his knees, blood coming from the wound and his mouth. And yet the grip on his scythe didn’t seem to disappear - worse, it grew even stronger.

 

“You...bastard!!!”

 

Haruka silenced him with his sword, transfixing his head from his forehead to the base of his skull. Somehow in this mess, he knew Rin had hold his breath.

 

“...and that’s for my father.” He said.

 

Sousuke fell on his back, lifeless. Haruka took back his blade and wiped out the blood before he seathed it.

 

“Haru...Haru how dare you…” He could hear Rin’s voice as if he was standing just in front of him, so close he could touched him. He ignored it, there was at this moment no place for Rin in his heart. He mounted with Natsuya by his side and analysed the situation with a cold head. Most of Samezuka warriors had stopped in their fights, looking in distress to their friends’ body bathed in his own blood. But some, they realized soon enough, where looking at the hill with fear in their eyes.

 

“How could you...how...what have you done…”

 

“Haruka, is there something wrong?” Natsuya asked him.

 

His eyes were fixed on the hill, fixed on something terrible. Haruka felt a powerful force coming from behind. He remembered he had already faced it, once, the day his father died. It was dark and dangerous and terrifying, so much powerful that it did not look like something remotely human. The warriors were all running to the hill, abandoning even their weapons, running from their duals one by one.

 

“We should go. We have to go.” Natsuya said when Haruka didn’t reply. “I can feel something bad coming from the hill.”

 

They could run of course, but Haruka knew it was too late. Haruka remembered now, he remembered the first night when he had gazed in Rin’s eyes. It had always been there. Something terrifying but also fascinating, golden reflection on his iris, a power sleeping in the depth of his soul only asking to be freed.

 

“Go back to Iwatobi,” he ordered, “I’ll check what it’s what’s happening up there.”

 

Haruka rode without waiting for a reply, leaving his men behind. Rin’s voice echoed in his head, forming a knot in his stomach. He couldn’t shake off the feeling that Rin was about to do something irremediable. The conversation they had about Draconian’s life and Fate resonated with this awful situation. Whatever Rin had behind his mind Haruka had to stop him.

 

A column of fire arised from the top of the hill and sent sparkles everywhere, burning everything on its way. Haruka’s horse arcked his back and almost dismounted him, he had to ride under a rock to  put them both in a safe place.

 

What was happening? What as Rin doing?

 

Some of his men had followed Haruka against his orders. They gave him their shield and weapons.

 

“Look up! In the sky! A fire bird!” One said.

 

Haruka lifted his eyes to witness the impossible. A fire bird? The one that could destroy any enemies, cured any wounds and bring back people from the dead, the immortal fire bird? That was just another fairy tales. Just like the Draconians.

 

He didn’t see any fire bird in the sky, no, it was just Rin; Rin and his wings, burning from head to toes to the tips of his feathers with blind anger. His mouth shot fire on his troops, burning them to death as if they were made of wood. Rin flew to the battlefield, burning everything on its way, even his own warriors.

 

“No! Rin!!”

 

Haruka went back on his horse and followed him but Rin flew quicker than he rode. Everything he ran into was carbonized or worse, ashes swept away by the wind. To Haruka’s horror he realized where Rin was headed.

 

Directly toward Iwatobi.

 

On his way back he saw Natsuya and his men, moaning and cried for help, their bodies damaged by Rin’s fire. Haruka couldn’t just pass by, he stopped and used his magic to stop the burn from expanding and causing more pain but for most of them it was already too late. Natsuya took his last breathe in his arms, but at least he went peacefully.

 

Haruka rode with the rest of the survivors to the main gate, hoping he wouldn’t be too late. They could already see and smell the smoke coming from ahead.

 

“Please, let me arrive in time, _please_!”

 

Half of the town was beset with the flames when they arrived. The fire bird was flying on the North part of town where the Castle was.

 

“You, stay here and try to save as many villagers as you can!” Haruka ordered them. “I’m headed to the castle!”

 

On his way Haruka summoned a powerful rain, hoping it was stop the fire from spreading to the whole town. As he suspected his powers had no effect on Rin though, even under the rain his wings were burning ardently.

 

“Rin!!” He shouted, but failed to catch his attention. Rin flamed all the archers aiming at him from the ramparts.

 

Haruka ran into the castle to check if his mother and the Royal family were alright, a guard told them they had already escaped by a secret passage leading to a safe place on the far North, the perfect exit, where the rest of the population was being lead at the moment. Everyone was going to be safe, at least that was good news. The only thing that needed to be taken care of was…

 

“Rin!!”

 

Haruka joined the archers on top of the ramparts, just in front of Rin. The fire stopped, he knew he wouldn't harm him.

 

“Rin! Calm down!”

 

He had underestimated Rin once again. A fire ball came from his mouth and destroyed half of the west wing, almost killing them all in the process. Haruka’s head hit a rock in his fall and remained on the floor for a couple of second. Rin stopped his attack at the sight and let out a cry that didn't sound human at all. Haruka lifted his head; he knew it was Rin flying in front of him but he didn't recognize him anymore.

 

It was all they needed, a brief moment of hesitation. An archer took his chance and his arrow hit Rin’s wing. He cried again, he fell on the west tower and destroying it. Haruka got on his feet and followed his fall with worries in his eyes. He hold his breath when he saw him flying again, leaving the castle and went south. The archers were aiming at Rin again while he fled.

 

“No!” Haruka shouted before thinking of what he was doing, he couldn't let his emotions betray him in front of his men. “He’s too far. And we won't come back. We should check how the evacuation is going.”

 

His eyes followed Rin’s course until his inexorable fall in the forest south from the walls, the forest where twas the pond. He needed to check on him. Was he definitely gone? Did he burn to death with his feathers? Would he be born again, like the bird from the legends?

 

For now he was stuck with the evacuation. Half of the city had been destroyed by the blaze and his rain had only been able to limit the damages Rin caused. By chance everyone was safe in the refuge, Makoto and his mother as well. He hugged her as soon as he reached her side.

 

“The council wants to hold a special meeting.” Makoto told him immediately.

 

“What? Now? Here?” He had no time to spare, he had to check on Rin, this could wait!

 

“Here. They need to know what happened.”

 

To his horror a very few of the 2.000 men he brought to the battlefield came back alive and some were burnt. Half of the Knights of the Rocks were dead. It was by far Haruka’s heaviest defeat, but what could he do against…

 

“A demon, that’s what I’ve always said!” An old member of the council said, directly talking to the King. “I told you years ago when the young Nanase saw his wings that we should have killed him when he was still harmless, but you didn’t want to be a nation which kills little boy, and look now where we are!”

 

“We should be happy half of the city is still viable. He’s the last Dragon known to us! These bloody people should all be dead!”

 

“Haruka,” the King asked him, “You fought against that monster, saved the men who could still be saved and stayed with the others until their last breaths. We thank you for that, your father would have been proud of you.”

 

Haruka felt so ashamed, he lowered his eyes to his feet. It was all his fault and yet they were thanking him. If he hadn’t killed Sousuke, if he hadn’t left himself captured by his father, if he hadn’t fallen for Rin, if he had killed him on the battlefield, if he hadn’t gone to the pond that day...

 

“We need to know what really happened at the ramparts. You said the demon was hurt but to which extent? Do you think it could come back?” The King asked.

 

“And now that their generals are dead, how many time do they need to reorganize themselves?”

 

“This would be the perfect moment to counterattack and definitely wipe off the map those sauvages!”

 

The whole council seemed to agree to the last statement which caused a hubbub in the small room they had invested in the refuge for the meeting. This had the advantage of switching to council’s attention on something else than Haruka’s reply, which he was not ready to give. Without Rin and Sousuke they could destroy Samezuka even with their loss, there was no point denying it, but Haruka wouldn’t let this happen. He had to buy more time.

 

“The...demon was hurt but he was able to flee back to Samezuka,” he spoke, disgusted by the very word he used to talk about the person he loved. “I can’t guarantee that we have neutralized him. We should be patient and careful, and not jump quickly on assumption before we have more information.”

 

“Your words are wise Haruka, you really resemble your father,” the King praised him. “What do you suggest then? How do we get that information?”

 

“Leave it to me. I know a way to Samezuka, by night and with everything that had happened today I will pass unnoticed,” Haruka exposed, it was a good plan if the council bought his words. “I need to see him myself to be able to conclude.”

 

The room had grown silent again. The King caressed his beard, considering his proposition. “Fine...but you won’t go alone.”

 

“Your majesty, I _must_.”

 

“This is too dangerous.”

 

“This will be too dangerous if someone comes with me, we’ll be more easy to notice. I’ve lived with them for months, I know how they work, please trust me!” He begged.

 

Even if the King disagreed Haruka still had the support of his men and of the knighthood. In the end the King bent. Haruka took his horse and rode to the pond as soon as night fell.

 

“Makoto,” his father called him while Haruka was getting ready. “Can I have a word with you?”

***

When Haruka reached the forest he tightened his mount on a tree and ran to the pond. Everything was so silent, only the sound of water falling on the pond came to his ears. There was no sign of a human being.

 

Haruka found him half emerged in the water, his wings darkened by the fire. His heart skipped a bit when he realized Rin wasn't moving. He urged to his side and took him off the water. He was barely breathing, but that meant he was still alive.

 

“Rin, Rin please wake up,” he murmured as he slapped his cheek softly. They were covered with soot, his whole body was covered with black. At least there was no trace of external wounds. Did he fall into the water? His hair wasn't wet.

 

Rin grimaced and groaned in pain. “Rin!”

 

Rin opened his eyes. “...Haru...is that you...are we dead?” he murmured.

 

“I'm afraid we’re not, not yet.” Haruka replied with a smile, that Rin sent back. He kissed his forehead.

 

“I was so scared I...hurt you,” Rin went on, his voice was so weak it made Haruka’s heart tightened in his chest, “I was so scared I...that I…”

 

“Ush, I'm fine.”

 

“I can't believe I went berserk...and...killed all those innocent people...because you...how am I supposed to tell Kou?”

 

Haruka caressed his hair gently. He understood his distress, knew he had caused it but this was war and they both knew something like this would happen. They had already lost so much, so many people they loved. They had to stop this while they were still alive.

 

“I'm sure she has heard already.” He told him.”I'm sure she knows I killed Sousuke-”

 

Rin whined, his arm covering his eyes, “Why did you have to _say_ it?”

 

“And that you did all you could to revenge him and burnt half of our city down.”

 

Rin burst into tears, exhausted; they both were. Haruka let him cry while he looked on his body for any wounds he could heal, but surprisingly he found none. There was not even a single trace of burn on his skin. Haruka knew Rin was a fire mage but still, he was still a man, he should have died a hundred times in that blaze. Only his wings seemed to be damaged. They had turned completely black.

 

Rin took a feather Haruka had picked from the ground. “Are these...mine?” He asked.

 

“Yes. It seems you've burned them.”

 

“This is time then…” Rin murmured.

 

A gust of wind took the black feather away from his fingers. It flew into the middle of the pond.

 

“Haru...do you remember the day we met?” He asked all of a sudden.

 

How could he have forgotten? It was the day that changed his life.

 

“It was the day my father died...as the only man left in the family I had to take his place, that's why I was here that night. This is a place sacred for Draconians, did you know that?” Rin told him.

 

“I had no idea.” To think he had only come here because Kisumi was a pervert. He could never tell Rin the truth.

 

“I remember the three of you spying on us and I just wanted to see your faces decomposed as I would have deployed my wings. Every kids of my age, even the older, feared them so much. Some even cried when they saw them. When your friends ran away it was nothing I didn't expect but you stayed. You stared at my wings and I felt that you didn't hate them, I saw It in your eyes.”

 

Rin took his hand and hold it tightly.

 

“I know I didn't show it but that night I was so happy.” He went on. “Because I found another kid that wasn't scared of me, and I thought that we could be friends, one day, when the war would be over.”

 

Haruka felt the tears falling from his eyes on Rin’s face. “And...we became friends, didn't we?”

 

“Yeah, kind of!” Rin said, despite his tears he spoke with a smile on his lips. “A little bit more than friend, if I might.”

 

Haruka smiled as well, Rin’s joy had always been so communicative. “You might.”

 

“Good. I would have been quite depressed if you hadn't followed me on that one, I'm head over heels with you.”

 

Haruka felt his cheek burnt, he hid his embarrassment by hitting Rin on his forehead. “You’re an idiot.”

 

“I know. Sorry. Can you kiss me please? Even if I'm an idiot?”

 

Haruka happily obliged, caressing his cheek as his lips captured Rin’s. That's only then that he realized Rin was burning hot. It wasn't a natural fever, it came from the flames. That's why Rin had flight to the pond, to cool down but it didn't seem to work. At this rate…

 

“Rin...how are you going to go back to the camp? Can you stand?” He asked, fearing the answer.

 

Rin smiled faded when he heard him. “I need to rest a little bit more and then I'll fly back. You should probably leave me here. Aren’t they waiting for you to come back?”

 

“I took care of it, but stop worrying about me! You were half dying when I arrived!” Haruka retorted. “I won't leave you until I'm sure you are alright.”

 

“Haru...please let me go…” Rin said, and yet he hold Haruka’s hand stronger than before.

 

“I won't leave you.” Haruka repeated.

 

“But it's too late you can't do anything about it!” Rin shouted. “I've consumed all my magical power, I can't move, not even my little toe...Unless I find a way to join the camp I’ll die when the rest of my magical energy leaves me, and you certainly can't help me on that.”

 

“I’ll do anything,” Haruka said, “I have a horse, I'll carry you on my back.”

 

“They'll kill you before you’ll have time to reach the gates and I'll die with you. I refuse.”

 

“I won't let you die here!” Haruka hissed. They needed to find as solution. Rin couldn't die, not yet. Perhaps if he could warn just one person in the camp, one person who would trust him...Kou and Aki were not options, and he still had to think of how he could get in there without being noticed.

 

Suddenly Haruka heard a voice that did not come from Rin. It was the water.

 

“Is this...pond linked with where you’re staying right now?” If it was true then it could worked.

 

“Perhaps? I don't know, my mother is the water mage of the family, why are you asking?”

 

“The water told me.”

 

Haruka undressed fully and jumped in the water.

 

“What are you doing? Are you going to _swim_?”

 

“Not really, wait for me, I'll be back in a minute if everything goes fine.”

 

As a powerful water mage Haruka could morph into water and travelled down any current or river. The water of the pond guided him to where Samezuka camp had settled for the summer. With a little bit of luck Miyako wouldn't be far; the water mage always lived close to the river.

 

Haruka emerged in front of a tent. Hopefully there was no living soul outside, but the person in the tent heard him and directly went out to see what was happening.

 

Miyako looked so much like her daughter that for a moment Haruka thought his days were counted. She opened her mouth and closed it, too stunned to say anything. Haruka didn't have much time.

 

“Rin,” he said’ which immediately caught her attention and let her guard down, “He’s at the pond, he’s weak but still alive. He needs help or he’ll die. Please! Rescue him!”

 

Miyako stood immobile for a moment, her eyes never leaving Haruka’s. She was doubting him, he could see it.

 

“What tells me that it's not a trap? That all your remaining forces aren't there waiting for us to arrive, and kill us?”

 

“This makes no sense, only a man or two could come rescue Rin, why would I take so many risk just for a couple of your men? Please, I beg you! Rin is really in danger! He is your son, can't you feel that he’s in pain?”

 

Miyako curled her fists, anger showing on her face, “How dare you talk to me like that? Who are you to talk?”

 

“I love him. I truly do. Please, save him.”

 

People were coming his away, he had no time left; Haruka withdrew into the water and swam back to the pond, hoping he had been able to convince Miyako. She was their last hope.

 

Rin was unconscious when he came back. “Rin!” he murmured, “Help is on its way.”

 

Rin only rolled his head to face him and smiled shyly. He could barely open his eyes. Haruka kissed him and hold him in his arms.

 

“What...are you doing...here...go…”

 

“I'll go when help arrives.” He replied.

 

“They...will...kill you...idiot…”

 

“I'll be gone before they can reach me.”

 

Haruka caressed his cheek, his hair; the water hadn't taken off the soot.

 

“I love you. I love you so much,” he sobbed, ”Despite everything I...I’ve never stopped loving you,not even one second.”

 

Rin’s smile widened and reached his eyes, enlightened his handsome face even more. “I know.”

 

They kissed until footsteps could be heard. Help came for Rin! They believed him!

 

Haruka was about to leave when Rin caught his wrist one last time, “Listen...someone followed you here.”

 

“What?” How? Haruka had been very careful, who could have- who?

 

“It was someone from Iwatobi. Be careful when you come back to what you call a home.”

 

Haruka’s deepest fear was becoming true: Iwatobi started to suspect him of treason. If he weren't careful his head would end up on a pike in the morning.  When he searched for his horse he found it dead, still tightened up to the trunk where he had left him. Haruka joined Iwatobi by foot, hoping no arrow would be thrown at him.

 

When he reached his room, unharmed, the white feather he had kept all these years under his pillow was fixed on the wall with a knife and a message. ‘Kill him.’ he read. Haruka’s blood turned into ice on his veins when he recognized the handwriting. The worse case scenario had finally happened.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A couple of months passed without any conflicts or news from Samezuka, or Rin. Haruka was awfully worried but deep inside his heart he had a feeling he would know if Rin had passed away. That was the only thing that kept him from moving on. Some nights it itched not to go to the pond and retraced the path to the camp like he did the night he saved him - once more - but since he was being spying on it was a luxury he had no more. The city was slowly but surely headed toward the total reconstruction. Everyone was working hands in hands, the rich the poor and noble and the church; Haruka hadn’t witness such solidarity in ages and it did warm his heart a bit.

 

He had told the council Rin was still alive and recovering, and that his fall wasn’t enough to disorganize their troops. The council had abandoned any idea of a blitz attack for now, but surely they were planning for revenge. One of their ideas was, undeniably, worth of his father’s sick mind. They had never dared to go this far but war was war and Rin burned down half of the city. Iwatobi cruelty would know no limit after that tragedy.

 

Haruka wanted to warn Rin, of course, but what would have been the consequences? They were already suspecting him, if any information were to leak it would doom his fate for good. And what would Rin do anyway? Rush into battle, risk his life, be killed by his own hands? There was no good way to stop their madness. Haruka had failed in the council, and had found no other way to stop them.

 

At night Iwatobi troops burned all of the temple and sanctuaries surrounding the commercial route. The statues were taken down and destroyed, the painting ravaged. Nothing was left of hundred years of civilization and devotion.

 

They had become what they hated the most: Barbarians, no more, no less.

 

A couple of days later and still no counterattack from Samezuka the whole town was celebrating their victory. They must be furious, but their inactivity betrayed their military weak state. The King and the Queen had never felt happier : the war was surely coming to an end since Samezuka had nothing to fight for anymore.

 

Haruka wanted to remind them that they were a proud nation, but chose to close his mouth for now. After all, if really the war did end...no, he shouldn’t have those kind of thoughts, considering any happy alternatives was forbidden until everything really had ended.

 

When he came to his bedroom that night he gasped and ran to his window. Rin was here, his wings still black as soot. The hadn’t healed like his skin.

 

“What they did…” he muttered.

 

“I know. I know it’s awful. I couldn’t stop them.”

 

“You are all going to _Hell_.” Rin was furious, he could see his eyes reddened by the tears, and there were even some strings of gold into his iris. But Haruka didn’t fear them anymore. He kissed him and made him come inside.

 

“I’m so glad you are alright. I didn’t know if you were still alive. You could have told me, anything.” Haruka told him, trying to hide how upset he had been. “Just a little bit of smoke would have been enough.”

 

“You know why I couldn’t, they doubt you,” Rin defended himself. “Plus, I had other things to take care of. I was finally able to have a little boy!”

 

Rin took his lips with a smile on his face, a kiss Haruka returned eagerly until the news settled in his heart. Rin had a boy. That was a fantastic news, yet he couldn’t find the place in his heart to be happy about it.

 

Rin withdrew his wings and hold Haruka into his arms, lying him on his bed. He sucked on his neck and caressed his torso through the fabric of his shirt, that soon ended up on the floor. “I’ve missed you a lot. I feel like I haven’t kissed him in ages.”

 

Rin bit on his neck but it did nothing. Even his hands caressing his sensitive spot didn’t give him any pleasure, on the contrary everywhere Rin touched felt dead.

 

Rin realized quickly that something was wrong, he stopped and sat on Haruka’s thighs. “What’s wrong?”

 

“How old is he?” Haruka asked, his voice cold.

 

“Who? My son? I don’t know, about a month I think? Why does it matter right now? You want to be the godfather?”

 

“So that mean he was already on his way when I was still living with you all.”

 

“Well, yes I guess.”

 

“Did you have sex with anyone when we were together?”

 

Rin frowned, “Of course I did. I have a duty, I told you about that.”

 

“Go away.”

 

“What?”

 

Haruka didn’t recognize his voice anymore. He didn’t recognize his thoughts either. Suddenly he felt so sad, and enraged and _betrayed_. He saved Rin more than once, he lied for him, he loved him more than anything else in the world and what had Rin done in return? He killed his father, burned the whole city into ashes and he touched someone _else_!

 

“I said go away!”

 

Rin put a finger on his lips. “What are you thinking, shouting like that?” he murmured, “Do you want people to find me?”

 

“Maybe,” this didn’t sound like him at all. “So that you can go to jail and be accountable for your actions.”

 

“And for what, because I slept with someone else under your nose?”

 

Haruka punched him so hard Rin fell on the floor.

 

“Woa, that the second time you punch me! It hurts you know.”

 

Rin stopped the second punch as he got on his feet. “I can’t believe it. You refuse to lay a single finger on me when I kill your loved ones but now that you’re jealous it changes everything!”

 

“Shut up!”

 

Haruka took the knife that was on his desk, the one he had found above his bed last time he came to the pond. This time he wouldn’t just scratch his cheek. He would do what should have been done for a long time.

 

Rin took his own knife and blocked every of Haruka’s blow. His blade stopped only an inch from his face. “I can’t believe it! You really want to kill me!” He said, and looked rather happy about it, “I don’t know if I should feel scared or flattered. I’ll go with the second option if you don’t mind.”

 

“Like I care!”

 

He kicked Rin in the stomach and he fell on the bed again. Haruka was on him before he had time to look for his knife. It was the same configuration than the first time. Haruka looked into his eyes, red and beautiful, looking at him with so much adoration when Rin had a knife such a breath away from his face. Haruka remained still, his hands were frozen. What...what was he thinking? What had be done?

 

“See, you care.”

 

In the blink of an eye their roles were reversed and Rin’s blade was on Haruka’s throat, cutting through the skin. Blood leaked on the white sheets.

 

“That’s how you do it Haru.” He told him as he took the knife away. Haruka couldn’t breath, his hand came to his neck to check his pulse, but Rin had only cut the skin and nothing deeper. It was just a scratch.

 

He remained bemused when Rin handed him his knife. “Now, your turn.”

 

Haruka took the knife, afraid of what Rin was thinking.

 

“Come on. It’s easy. I just showed you.” Rin leaned his head on the side, exposing his neck perfectly. “It’s nothing out of your league.”

 

Haruka’s hands were trembling as the hold the knife, he dropped it on his lap. “Rin...I...I’m sorry…”

 

“Haru, it’s okay. It’s really okay.” Haruka lifted his head, meeting Rin’s eyes with shame. “I know I’m going to die, and I decided that if I had to choose I’d like you to do it, more than anyone.”

 

“What? Don’t be silly! You’re going to live.” Haruka told him.

 

“Haru, do you know what black wings mean for a Draconian?”

 

Rin displayed his wings, black feathers covered the bedroom. Haruka had to admit he didn’t know, he had simply assumed that was the consequence of the fire.

 

“Our lives are strongly linked with Fate, so much that our wings know when it’s going to end. They turned black when our death is near.” Haruka gasped, his hands covering his mouth. “Since the day I burned everything down, I’ve known it was the end. It’s going to end one way or another so please, while I can choose, I want it to be you.”

 

“No, I refuse.”

 

“Please, Haruka.”

 

“I refuse!”

 

Haruka threw the knife on the opposite side of the room. Why did it have to come to this? Why was Rin dying? Was there really no happy endings for them? If Rin time was really counted then at least, Haruka wanted to make good use of it, not fighting against him.

 

“How long do you have?” he asked him.

 

Rin eyed the ground, avoiding to look back at him. “According to the old one I should already be dead.”

 

“Then there’s no time to waste. I’d rather spend your last moments loving you than killing you.”

 

“That’s weird, you didn’t give me that impression a couple of minutes ago.”

 

This caught him off guard. “I...I don’t know what to say. I just had the feeling you didn’t love me as much as you pretend to, and it hurt. It really hurt, and it still does.”

 

Rin lied on him, crunching his whole weight on Haruka’s body and forced him to meet his gaze. “You know it’s not true. I adore you, more than you can imagine. But I have my duties as a leader that you don’t have and I suffered from that, every day that passed. I’m really flattered about your jealousy crise. Next next if you could break a couple of my things that would be nice though.”

 

Haruka poked his forehead. “You’re impossible.”

 

“Look who’s talking.”

 

Haruka shut him up with a kiss and rolled on top. His hands travelled down his body, caressed his torso under his shirt. He licked on Rin’s sensitive spot behind his ears, sucked his earlobe until he sent shivers on Rin’s skin. Rin melted under his touches. Being able to be with him again, it felt better than flying above the sea of clouds, better than any heavens.

 

Rin replied to his gesture by kissing his neck where his blade had cut only a minute ago. Haruka gasped immediately and Rin stopped, his lips closing on Haruka’s. “Sorry, I forgot.”

 

“No, it's fine, it's okay.”

 

After a moment Rin kissed him there again and licked his wounds, expecting Haruka’s reaction. He whined when his tongue ran on his opened flesh.

 

“Do you...like it?”

 

As impossible as it sounded yes, Haruka loved it. He didn't know how but at some point the pain transformed into pleasure, leading him to ask for more. Rin bit him on the other side and planted his teeth on his shoulder. Haruka moaned, he was getting hard, and grinned his hips against Rin’s.

 

“Haru, do you trust me?”

 

Rin took the knife from his belt. Haruka hold his breath when he saw the blade, and understood what Rin intended to do. He nodded slowly and lied on the bed. Rin ran the blade on his body and cut the flesh under his left nipple where his heart lied. The cut was superficial, just enough to draw some blood that Rin licked. Haruka closed his eyes and arched his back. Pain, Rin’s soft lips, there were the only thing that kept him alive, the only things worth living for.

 

Rin undressed him entirely, his nose following the curse of his abdominal muscles and himaling his scent when he reached his groin. He licked the precum that had formed and took Haruka’s in his mouth, gently, behind careful of where his teeth brushed against the sensitive skin. His tongue ran on his length and his dorsal vein while his hands caressed his inner thigh. Haruka hold the sheet, struggling not to moan too loud in case a guard stood behind his door again. Rin was a magician with his mouth. He wondered briefly he had practiced with other men. Before the thought lingered too deep Rin’s nails scratched his thighs, a solid reminder that he was here with him, and no other. He quickly came back to his mouth, claimed it hungrily, sucked on his tongue to the point of hurting. Haruka fought back, his kiss heated and forceful, he bit Rin’s lower lip and made it bleed. Rin gasped, but let him do, let him lick his blood.

 

“Lie on your stomach.” Haru told him.

 

Rin obeyed without blinking an eye. He jolted still when he felt the blade of his knife travelling down his spine.

 

“Do you trust me?” Haruka asked. He knew the answer already, but since Rin had asked once, he felt like he had to.

 

Rin let him do everything he wanted on his body. With the tip of the knife Haruka drew Rin’s wings, on his back. Rin bit his lower lip when the blade cut through the skin, which did happen only sporadically as Haruka applied a light pressure on his drawing.  Haruka traced the blood trickles with his thumb, liking it, enjoying Rin's taste. He saw how Rin's body reacted, like his own, his muscles tensed and relaxed when a cut was finally made, goosebumps ran on his back. Haruka kissed his the wings, licked the cuts opened, the fact that it made Rin shiver each time aroused him like nothing before.

 

When Haruka was satisfied with his work he kissed the wings one last time and then went down on Rin’s spine, vertebrae per vertebrae, on the top of his ass and then in between. His finger got in easily but Rin tensed. Haruka went back on Rin’s neck, kissed it gently, sucked on his earlobe again.

 

“It’s okay.” Rin said. He turned his head only to face Haruka, his blue eyes intensely watching his face when he inserted a second finger inside. Rin groaned, Haruka quickly covered his mouth and pain with his own. He moved in and out slowly, adjusting his pace with Rin’s face and soft noise, the rhythm of his breathing. He knew Rin wasn’t entirely ready when he entered him but Haruka had reached his limit. Rin’s absence, all the stress drained from this impossible situation made him less resistant than he wanted to be. His cock ached for contact and pressure, to the point of messing with his mind. It was no news to him that Rin, and only him had that power on him.

 

The first thrusts were hectic from the start. Haruka hold Rin’s hips at first, and when he fell flat on the bed he went for his hands. He kissed him as Rin moved his hips backward to meet his jolts, their fingers entwined; they breathed in each others’ mouths when it was the only thing their minds could do. Pushing on the bed Rin came quickly and Haruka speeded up his pace to follow him shortly after. He collapsed on Rin. They were both breathless.

 

“Don’t tell me it’s all you’ve got.” Rin challenged him. What a pain. He was just as a mess as he was.

 

Haruka took his head into his hands and kissed his swollen lips. “As if.”

 

Rin was irresistible when he smiled like that.

***

Haruka woke up with a heavenly sensation of blissfulness and contentment, which was rather rare these days. It really contrasted with the sound of someone literally hammering his fist on his door. Rin, where was he? Gone already, a black feather left as a souvenir where he had slept. Haruka took it in his hand and caressed the fluff: it was so soft, so precious.

 

“Lord Nanase!!! Please open the door!!”

 

Haruka hid the feather under his pillow and put something on quickly. When he opened the door there were a couple of guards and his mother, all in tears, devastated.

 

“It’s...it’s terrible…”

 

Haruka felt as if someone had dropped an ice bucket on his head.

 

The King and the Queen had been found dead this morning. No one entered their rooms, no wound was found on their bodies. There was no apparent cause of death. Just like the guard a couple of months ago.

 

That night Rin had been there too.

 

Haruka threw up after the burial. The timing was perfect. It was revenge. What was Rin doing in his bedroom? When did he leave? How did he...no one entered the room, it was impossible for Rin to murder them. He had to breathe in and out, this was just a bad intuition, Rin couldn’t have done it...he couldn’t he was with him...with him…

 

Soon after Makoto’s enthronement Haruka was summoned, nothing he didn’t except. For a lot of various reasons. Makoto asked his guard to leave them alone before he spoke. Haruka knelt in front of his new King with trembling hands. His new King threw a black feather to his face, along with a piece of paper - the one which had ‘Kill him’ written on it, with Makoto’s handwriting.

 

“It seems you didn’t get my message.”

 

Haruka didn’t know what to answer. He remained in the same position, his eyes to the ground.

 

“Maybe I hadn’t been clear enough? Maybe if I had told father about what I saw that night he still would be alive, along with my mother.”

 

“Makoto, please, don’t-”

 

“Or if I had seen it earlier, or if I hadn’t insisted that you should come when Kisumi asked me to come with him to the pond that night...” Makoto took a deep breath and fought back his tears. “I shouldn’t cry, I’ve cried enough and now I’m King.”

 

Haruka interrupted him, he couldn’t let his friend take all the blame when he had nothing to do with it. “This is not your fault. Nothing is.”

 

“Of course it is! I could have done something and yet I didn’t because I love you like my own brother!” Makoto shouted. “Everyone could have done something, starting from us. My father...he was always suspicious of you, after your return. You were so healthy and had nice clothes, what kind of hostage get treated like that? But my father did the same mistake I did, he gave you the benefit of the doubt for the love he had for your father. Every single one of us, we failed to prevent this catastrophe.”

 

“You...you didn’t, I...what proof do you have that Rin is behind it?” Haruka asked.

 

It made Makoto even more furious, “Are you seriously still trying to defend him after everything he’s done?! How much blinded are you!?”

 

Haruka felt a knot in his stomach, he had never seen Makoto this enraged. He knew he had earned it and that it was going to happen one day or another, but if he had known his parents’ lives were on the line...perhaps he would have...would he have killed Rin if he had known?

 

“There is just one thing I want to ask you. I don’t want to know how it happened or why you carried on with it, I don’t care. Love isn’t something I can judge. But, did you know Rin was also an air mage? Or did he hide that fact from you?”

 

...An air mage? That would explain how he could kill the King, the Queen and the guard outside his door...if he was close enough he could drop the oxygen in the room easily while they were sleeping...But it didn’t mean any sense, Rin was a fire mage and men couldn’t have more than one affinity.

 

“This is impossible. Rin is a fire-”

 

“He is both.” Haruka met Makoto’s gaze, horrified, “Draconians have wings, they can control air and another element, that’s why they are so dangerous and were chased and killed a hundred of years ago. It explains perfectly how he could control the smoke when he first asieged us, and why his fire was so powerful, and also how he was able to kill your father with a lance at this distance.”

 

Haruka didn’t know what to say. He’d been fooled again. He used him, used his bedroom to...how could he!

 

“I don’t know what I should do with you for now. The whole town, all our troops, esteem you so much, they have just lost their King and Queen…” Haruka knew Makoto spoke for himself as well. He was the kindest man he had ever known. He would never forgive himself for causion him pain. “I cannot tell them now the part you took in their demises. But you will come with me to Samezuka and you will watch as I cut off this monster’s head.”

 

Haruka wanted to cry, to shout, but nothing came from his throat. He had reached the point of no return, it paralyzed his limbs, his mind, his heart. He wanted nothing more than die at this very moment.

 

Makoto rode to Samezuka with half of their army, more than 20.000 men. They stopped at the start of the village where Rin was waiting for them. He briefly looked at Haruka, his eyes seemed to say something along the lines of ‘I told you so’ before he eyed back Makoto, determined. Haruka wanted to vomit again. He couldn’t believe Rin had just used him. He could still see the love in his eyes, and it broke his heart more than if there had been nothing at all from the start.

 

Makoto dismounted and Haruka followed him promptly, he didn’t want to miss anything.

 

“I guess you came all this way for me.” Rin started.

 

“This isn’t about war, this is about revenge.” Makoto said, unsheathing his sword. “One vs one combat, no magic. If you cheat I have 20.000 men ready to destroy your tribe and slaughtered every single one of your people.”

 

“That’s pretty fair to me. But what if you lose?”

 

Makoto turned to Haruka, you looked at the ground. “He’s my guarantee. You trust him enough, or so I’ve heard.”

 

“It seems you have a sharp ear.” Rin replied with a daring smile.

 

Even at this moment Rin had to be so impossible. Haruka wanted to punch him again, if only he could.

 

Rin took both of his scythes and the dual began. Haruka couldn’t help but watch from afar his two most treasurable persons fighting to death. He was glad the dust and the tears forbid him to have a clear vision of this living nightmare. But the more he looked, the more he noticed how Rin’s mouvements weren’t half the ones Haruka remembered of him. His fighting skills were way better than that. Makoto was a very talented swordsman but he lacked practice. And Rin...Rin was just playing around, and being half the man he used to be on the battlefield. What was...what was he thinking? It was as if he was.

 

Accepting death.

 

“No...no Rin don’t do that.”

 

Haruka ran to them, listening to his heart only. Rin’s objective was clear, he intended to die here because of a stupid prophecy, but he didn’t have to. Haruka wouldn’t let him die here and not by Makoto’s hand, that was just too hard to handle. Suddenly it wasn’t that difficult to understand why Rin had gone berserk when he had killed Sousuke.

 

He arrived just in time. Rin had bent a knee and awaited Makoto’s blade as if it was salvation. Haruka threw himself on Rin and protected him from the blow. The blade cut him from his right shoulder to the middle of his back. The pain burned his skin and made him yelled in pain.

 

“Haru!!!” Rin shouted and took him in his arms. “What have you done, you stupid birdhead!”

 

Makoto dropped his sword on the ground, equally stunned by his friend’s act of boldness. “...Haru...why…”

 

“And you, couldn’t you be more careful!?” Haruka couldn’t believe Rin was yelling at Makoto, it was quite ironic. “Look what you’ve done! He needs immediate cares!”

 

Haruka was hurt yes but honestly he had seen worse. This was not a fatal wound. Nonetheless now that he had jumped to Rin’s side and was in his arm again, he wondered why he had been so reckless. This wouldn’t change anything about Rin’s situation. He had just proven Makoto and his men where his heart lied, and it was with Rin, even after everything he had done. At least, it meant he would soon join him in Hell.

 

“Haru!! Listen to me, Haru!! Hold on!! Don’t die on me, I forbid you!”

 

It felt good to be in Rin’s arms again, one last time. Haruka loved his smell, the softness in his skin, the way his lips felt against his, the taste of his tongue...the flame in his heart, his radiant smile, his kindness, that part of him that lived deep inside his heart, the little winged boy from the pond who just wanted to make friends.

 

“Haru...please...I love you…” He heard Rin sobbed.

 

Haruka kissed him, one last time. He wanted to say more, he knew his mouth opened and he spoke some words but didn’t remember what happened after that. He had lost consciousness due to the blood loss.

 

* * *

 

 

Haruka woke up at dawn. How many days had passed since the dual? Two or three, maybe more. Makoto was sleeping on a chair next to him; he looked unharmed but exhausted. His shoulders had shrinked and his face got grey. There was a cup of herbal tea on his night table, cold but full. It was his favourite. Makoto brought it for him. He wanted to cry but sleep forbid him to.

 

The second time he woke up Makoto had his eyes opened, but there was no life in them. They were all red and swollen.

 

“Hello.” He said, with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

 

Haruka remained silent, wanting for his verdict. He knew he would ask for Rin the second his mouth would open, and he couldn’t do that to Makoto. Not after all he has done.

 

“You must have a lot of questions...but first I need to tell you about your wound.”

 

It wasn’t going nicely. The doctor found an infection but the treatment weren’t working as well as expected. Pus came out of the flesh and he needed new bandages three times a day. That he could live with.

 

“Haru, I need to tell you...about what happened with Samezuka. Do you think you can handle it?”

 

Makoto’s voice was awfully monotonous when he spoke, as if it wasn’t really his. Haruka had a very bad feeling about this, but what choice did he have anyway? And what possibly could happened that he couldn’t imagine?

 

“Haru, you really didn’t think all the dual...staging was just about my personal revenge on Rin? You knew from the start the council had an idea behind its head?”

 

Haruka nodded. That was just too dangerous for Makoto, their new King, to display himself in front of the enemy. It had to be worthwhile.

 

“They wanted to know if their camp was still at the same place than the night I followed you to the pond. I told them what you did that night. You did swim to their camp, didn’t you? To warn them about Rin?”

 

Haruka fought back the tears and nodded, there was no point in lying anymore.

 

“I had a theory based on what I saw that night, that the water from the pond was connected to the one Samezuka used on daily basis. While I fought with Rin, creating a diversion, some of our men verified this theory and before leaving, we poisoned the pond.”

 

Haruka’s eyes widened. Poisoning the water was so underhand, and vile, and horrible! It would kill the innocents and the warriors all the same, the women and the children...By the time the poson reached the camp, in a couple of days… they would all be annihilated. How could they!

 

His heart was broken, forever.

 

“In a way you should have leave me kill Rin. It would have been painless and quick.”

 

“You didn’t have to say that.” Haruka muttered.

 

Makoto lowered his eyes, knowing he had overdid it.

 

“...he truly loved you. I saw it in his eyes, the way he looked at you when you fell...I thought I was going to die just by looking into his eyes. If it can give you a little bit of peace in this chaos…’cause I didn’t find any.”

 

Makoto crumbled into tears on Haruka’s lap. He didn’t really feel like a human being after what they had done.

 

The next day they talked about what would happen to him. When his wound would be healed, there would be a trial. Considering how much he did for the city, an execution was out of the question, plus Makoto would use his veto. They were talking about banning him, but couldn’t agree on how long. Haruka didn’t care. He only had one idea in mind. He needed to see.

 

Disobeying, he stole a horse at night and rode to Samezuka. His back hurt him and he knew he had fever but he couldn’t wait any longer. His heart needed to see the horror he had caused. They were soldiers already walking in Samezuka camp, Iwatobi soldiers and that’s how he understood Makoto had only spoken the truth. Haruka dissimulated his hair and face with a turban and wandered down the aisles. Whenever he went, the smell of death followed him. Not everyone had been buried yet and corpse covered the ground here and there. He stopped when he recognize Kou’s body and her round belly. He fell on his knees, his hand, shaking, caressed her dirty hair. She had spent so much time looking after him, silently bandaging his wounds, giving him water and remedies. And now, she was dead, because of him. They all died because of him.

 

Haruka burst into tears hunched on Kou’s body; he cried his eyes out until his lungs couldn’t bare the pain anymore and a soldier brought him back to the castle.

 

 

 

 

“You should never leave the castle without me knowing, and never in that state!” Makoto warned him. “What if people think you’re trying to escape? This will lead you to the cord! Please Haru, don’t do that. I’ve already lost so much, I can’t afford to lose you as well.”

 

Haruka wasn’t listening. His hands were sweaty, he felt feverish. He thought he heard Rin talking just a moment ago and he called his name. Makoto had to tell him he had died like the others. But it wasn’t true...Rin wasn’t dead, he knew it, in his heart he knew it. As soon as he’d get banned from Iwatobi he would look for him and find him and they would live happily, ever after, like in the fairy tales he had always hated when he was young.

 

He needed fresh air. He walked to the window and opened it. The cold did wonder on his skin. It felt so good.

 

“Haru...are you going to be alright? I can stay with you, if you want. After what you saw…”

 

Makoto was standing near the door, ready to leave. Haruka turned his head slowly, because of how much it hurt and that’s when he saw him. Rin stood just next to him with his beautiful, majestic white wings. He knew he hadn’t died! He was smiling, looking at him so fondly.

 

“Ah! Took your time. Come Haru, I’ll show you how to fly!”

 

Rin took his hands and only then Haruka realized he, too, was gifted with white wings. He gasped when he saw them, touched them to see if they were as soft as Rin’s. He felt tears slowly falling from his eyes. Rin smiled softly in front of such raw and pure emotions.

 

“They are...so beautiful…” He breathed.

 

“Haru, what did you say? Who are you talking to?”

 

Makoto wouldn’t understand, he had never seen Rin’s wings, he had never dreamed to fly with him.

 

“Let’s go Haru.”

 

Rin took Haruka to the window frame, never letting go of his hand. Haruka followed him, stepped across the guardrail and gave him his most beautiful smile...

 

“Haru!”  Makoto yelled behind him, “ _No!_ ”

 

...And he jumped into the void.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Icarus Fall - The End**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this monster.
> 
>  
> 
> Some interesting things I'd like to add:
> 
> \- All of Rin's predictions turned out to be true : he burned Iwatobi down AND lead Samezuka to doom...
> 
> \- It's Haruka's love for Rin that ended up killing him, like Kyou had predicted.
> 
> \- Also everything is about how you cannot win against Fate (which is one of the characteristic or classical tragedies). Everything Haruka did for Rin ended up to this horrible situation. Also everything he had feared eventually happened because of that. It gave me an unexpected Vision of Escaflowne feel I haven't predicted, since it is working more or less like Hitomi and her abilities in the anime (every time she tried to inflict fate in a good way it ended up badly).
> 
> \- At the end Haruka had fever and hallucinations, but I also like to think part of them are due to the pain and guilt he had since he visited the camp.
> 
> \- Actually Rin might not be dead yet. We haven't seen his body, and Makoto certainly lied to Haruka to ease his pain and keep his friend sane. Which was unfortunately too late. But I'd like to think Haruka died happy, and that he would have suffered too much if he had lived.
> 
> \- Wars are bad. Don't listen to the Schindler's list soundtrack like I did while reading the end it killed me.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, I wish you a good start of 2018 and that all your dreams come true and I can't wait for this summer :D


End file.
